This is what Happens when You Leave
by maximumride24
Summary: Fang left when Max was 18. 7 years later Max and the flock live in New York with Max's boyfriend, Jinx. What happens when Fang comes back? Love, heartbreak, and do i hear wedding bells! Who in the world is getting married? JAX FAX BIGGY!
1. beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. If I did then Max and Fang would be married and have kids.**

**I do own Jinx though. He is mine and only mine. You must ask permission to use him. **

**I know I said yesterday that I wouldn't be able to post the first chapter until after Thanksgiving, well I got sick so now I'm home alone with nothing to do. **

**So I decided to put the prolog of the story. **

**Max's POV**

Hi, it's Max, I am now 24, Iggy is 24 too, Nudge is 21, Gazzy is 18, and Angel is 16. We live in New York City. I co-own a café on the rich side of New York. I'm pretty much rich.

Iggy works for the FBI, so he is rich too. Nudge is a manger for at Apple. I'm not sure how high up she is on the employment scale, but she is up there. Gazzy is at Harvard and is one of the smartest there. Angel, my baby is on the all A honor roll.

We are doing pretty well. The other owner of the café is Jinx. He is a hybrid too. We found him when I destroyed, another school. Well more like demolished it.

Jinx has black wings and the tips are dark red. They are quite extravagant. He has sapphire eyes, chestnut hair, and he has beige skin. He can move things with his mind and he can also shape shift. He can change into an animal or a person, but he can't change into objects.

Jinx is also my boyfriend. Now, I now you're like wait back up, what's going on, max has a boyfriend that's not Fang. Wait where is Fang?

Well, Fang left when I was 18. I don't know why. He left a very simple not good bye and then his name. That was all he wrote. I heard that schools where beginning to pop up again so, the flock and I went out to destroy them.

That's when I found Jinx. He let me cry on his shoulder. After Fang left all I was, was a zombie and I was like that for 2 years. Jinx, the flock and I moved to New York shortly after we destroyed the schools. We've been living here for maybe five years.

Iggy also found someone when we were out destroying the schools. He found a nice girl, her name is Brianna. She has wings that are a white and rose color mixed together. She has green eyes and light brown hair. She can turn invisible. She is quite nice.

Gazzy is off at college and I miss him so much, but I was like his mother so I should be having this worry, even though I know he is doing fine he calls me every day and maybe he'll be home soon.

Everyday at 7:00 the flock gets together down at Jax café. That's the name of Jinx and mine café. Jinx reminds me so mush of Fang, but he is less uptight.

Jinx and I share an apartment, Nudge and Angel share one and Iggy and Brianna share one. I live next to Angel and Nude and across from Iggy and Brianna. Our apartments have a kitchen, a small living room, a bathroom, and 2 bedrooms.

Jinx and I have separate rooms, but we always end up in the same room at night. Nothing bad happens. The farthest we ever gone was an hour long make out session.

I miss Fang and I cried for a good two years when he left and I still cry. Sometimes I will wake up in the middle of the night and go to the bathroom and turn on the shower to scorching hot and sit the in my clothes and just cry and cry, but Jinx will find me and sit there in the shower and hold me while I cry.

He loves me and I think I love him back. This is my new life because I don't even know if Fang is still alive. If he is I probably won't ever see him again.

Fang's POV

I miss Max. Why did I leave. I'm so stupid, she was the best thing in my messed up life and the flock too. I guess I just wanted to go off on my own for a little while. I don't even know why I left.

I came to New York two years ago. I have a job making websites. I make a good amount of money. Enough to keep my self fed and a place to live and sleep.

I wish I knew where Max was I want her more than anything in the world. She was what kept me alive.

**Ooo Max is in love with someone other than Fang. Fang is in New York. Will he find Max? What will he say when he finds out Max is with someone else? Will he try to win her heart again? Review to find out.**


	2. unexpected visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride. I do own Jinx and Brianna gave me permission to own her in this story as long as she gets to kiss Iggy. **

**Max's POV**

It was 12:00 and always the busiest part of our day, with all the people that come in for lunch, and work on the computers that we have set up or their own computers.

A stubby lady came up to the counter.

"Hello, may I help I help you?" I said brightly.

"Yes, I will take a French onion soup and an iced tea," she replied polity.

"Sure thing it will be ready momentarily. Your number is 352," I said handing her the receipt.

The lunch hour dragged on. This was not fun. I hated lunch hour, so many people came and went, not to mention how loud they all were.

"Hey, Max, do you have any ones?" Jinx called from the other cash register.

"Ummm… let me check," I called over to him. I opened the cash register and picked up ten ones.

"Yeah, here you go," I smiled as I handed them to him. He had the sweetest smile. His eyes shined like the morning sun every time he smiled. Wow, that sounded really cheesy, but it's true. I just love the way he is. I can't really describe my feelings for him. He is wonderful, but that doesn't even cover half of what he is.

I took the next five people and then business seemed to calm down some. I watched all the people sitting there eating, working, and talking. I saw one guy he seemed to stick out to me he had olive skin and dark hair, he was typing away at his computer. He sort of reminded me of, dare I say his name, Fang.

Oh God, how I missed Fang. I wish he was right here standing next to me. But he left never to return to me. I was probably the reason he left. He hated me, he didn't want anything to do with me. I just have to except that. Besides I have Jinx and the other seem to like him.

I'm also happy, not as happy as when I was with Fang, but still very happy. For all I know Fang could have died. I hope he didn't, but he still could of.

If Fang is alive I hope he is happy and maybe with someone he loves. That's what hope for everyone. No one should be alone.

Jinx's POV

Max stood there taking everyone's order. The sun shone through the big windows hitting her hair so it shined gloriously. She was just so perfect, beautiful, strong, and yet so fragile.

Business calmed down and Max stayed be hind the counter, observing everyone else eat, work, and talk. I saw her zero in on one guy. He looked at lot like Fang, the guy that left her. I knew everything about that guy. How he broke Max's heart by leaving, and how he had a blog.

She was probably thinking about him right now. If I ever met Fang I would have to do my best not to rip him to shreds. Max said she wanted him never to be hurt, so I would have to respect her wishes.

The guy left and Brianna started to clean up his table. Brianna was a nice girl. She was strong and very powerful. Not to mention smart. She was good a bombs just like Iggy, I guess that's what made them such a good couple.

I remember when Max and I first became a couple. She was reluctant, but stared to love me. I held her when she cried for _him_ and when she missed _him_. Max looks happy now. She is strong again and healthy. Before she looked like she never ate before in her life, she had black bags under her eyes, so it looked like she never slept, and she was just a big mess.

I watched max for a little while then I went to go clean up the kitchen.

_Later that night_

Iggy's POV

Me and Total were walking down to meet Max and the others. Total was leading me so I wouldn't get lost. There were too many noises for me to keep track of, even though I know exactly where I am I still need Total or Angel would kill me if I lost him.

Brianna was already down there because she worked there, obviously. Brianna is just lovely and spectacular. I can't think of the words that could describe her, beauty, grace, and kindness.

Total barked me the signal to turn on the corner and I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I barley mumbled.

"Iggy?" a familiar voice said my name. It sounded like Fangs voice, but I wasn't sure I could just be imagining it.

"Fang?" I asked disbelieved.

"Holy sh-," I heard Total said under his breathe.

"Yeah," Fang said in an emotionless tone that I know so well.

"Oh my God Fang, where the hell have you been? Do you know how much pain and misery you put us all through, especially Max?" I shouted at him. I didn't care that I was yelling at the edge of the corner. I was so angry, happy, and in shock. I was going to be hysteric if I didn't find somewhere to talk to Fang in about three seconds. he just stood there though like nothing was happening.

"Maybe we should find somewhere we could talk," I mumbled, calming my self down.

"Ok," Fang said. He can't give anyone more than a one word answer can he? We walked over to the closest bench we could find and sat down.

This is really, really, really bad. Max just got life back in order. She is happy now and has Jinx. How is she going to react when I bring Fang back? She thought Fang was dead. We sat there for ten minutes and none of us spoke. I broke the scary silence.

"So Fang are you going to tell where you've been and why you left or are we just going to sit here all day?' I asked in a stern steady voice. It wasn't easy either. It was hard to keep out the impatience and sarcasm out of my voice, but I did it.

Fang's POV

Wow, I can't believe it Iggy is alive and that might mean the others are alive. That means if they are and they want to accept me I can see them again. See Max again, that would be a dream come true. I missed her so much. I love her still and even if she doesn't want me again I will still love her and I can't change that, not ever.

Iggy asked me to tell my story after ten minutes of dead silence. I guess I had to. They had a right to know. I had already caused them so much pain. He said that I really caused Max grief. That was the last thing I wanted to do, I wanted her to be happy, healthy, and everything else that was good. She deserved to have a wonderful life without anything to worry about, like saving the world.

How could I have hurt Max? I thought leaving would help. I wasn't doing the best I could as her friend and second-in-command. I sat there and thought for five minutes when Iggy asked me again with a little bit of impatience.

"Well, are you going to tell me anything or just sit there?" Iggy growled again. I took a deep breathe ready to tell him my story.

"I don't know why I left, but after I did I regretted it. I tried to find you a month after I left. I looked for two years, but there was no sign of you," I spoke slowly. Iggy sat there "looking" in my direction with no expression on his features.

"Then I heard about all the schools being destroyed. I was afraid that you guys might have died," I continued, but Iggy still said nothing.

"After that I decided that I wasn't ever going to see you again. I traveled around doing many things. I lived in Australia at one point, but only for a few months, I-,"

"How long have you've been in New York?" Iggy interrupted

"About two years. I work for a company that makes websites," I said a little shocked, but didn't let it show. Iggy had been so quite and he now decided to say something.

"Dude, you should never have left. Poor Max, she was so hurt and sad. She wasn't herself at all for a few years. She was, how should I put this, a zombie, I guess is the word for it.**(I know, I know a little Twilightish)**" Iggy sighed. He had a solemn look across his face. I am so stupid, how could I have let that happen to Max. I hurt her so bad that she wasn't herself.

Iggy's POV

It was getting extremely late, Max and Brianna were probably getting worried. I checked my watch and it said 8:30. I know you all are going how can you see you're blind.? Well I am blind my watch actually told me 8:30.

Oh no, Total and me need to get down there now, and fast. I was supposed to be there and hour and a half ago. Max and Brianna are going to take turns killing me when I get back to the café. What am I going to do with Fang? Should I bring him along? Does he want to come? What will Max and the others say about this?

If I don't bring him, will I have done the right thing? This confusing, I guess I should bring Fang with me. Max should know that he is alive and in New York.

"come on Fang, we need to get down to Max's cafe. Max us going to kill me for being so late and making her worry," I grumbled pulling Fang up. I don't know how he lived with himself for leaving.

"You mean I can see the others?" Fang's voice chirped. Wow, that was shocking. I guess Fang really missed us. I thought I would never hear Fang's voice sound like that.

"I suppose even though you don't really deserve it,' I pointed out. I was still angry at him for leaving, but a little happy that he was back.

Total started leading me and Fang to the shop.

Max's POV

Oh my God, where is he, where is Iggy? He was supposed to be here an hour and a half ago. What if he got hurt? What if he got lost because Total got lost? I swear if that dog caused any of this he is gone. I will kick him out to the streets.

I really need to get Iggy a cell phone. Well there's one Christmas present taken care of.

I can't take this anymore, if he isn't here in the next ten minutes I am going out to look for him. Then when I find him I'm going to hug him and thank God that he is safe. Then once the mushy part is over I am going to kill him. Then I'll bring him back to life so Brianna can have him and I'm sure she will do worse things to him than I can.

"Jinx, Jinx where is he? I can't take this pressure and worry. I'm really scared. What if he got hurt? It would be my fault for not taking care of him," I cried letting some of emotions out, but that wasn't even half of the things that felt. I began to hyperventilate.

"Max. Max calm down, take a deep breath and relax. I'm worried too, but Iggy is going to ok, he is always ok," Jinx rubbed my back. It was in times like these that Jinx was so much like Fang, calm, cool, and collected.

Brianna was over at the door waiting for him to show. Jinx and I were by the phone incase he called from a payphone. No one was here because we closed at 7:30.

"Any sign of him?" I called shakily to Brianna.

"No," her voice was thick from crying. She must really scared, worried, and panicky, I mean her boyfriend is missing.

I mean I would to if it were Jinx. I love Jinx with all my heart. Iggy was so dead when he came back, I'll make sure of it.

"Max has Iggy called yet?" Angel's sweet voice asked. She had tears in her big blue eyes. My poor baby, even though she isn't a baby anymore she will always be my baby.

"No, I'm afraid not honey," I tried to keep my voice steady, but was failing miserably.

"m'kay, tell me if you hear anything," Angle said sadly and walked off.

"It's ok max he'll be fine. Shhhh…," Jinx cooed to me as I laid my head down on his chest.

Brianna's POV

I want him here now, in my arms. Where could he be? Where could have Iggy gone? This isn't good he was supposed to be here an hour and forty-five minutes ago. When he gets back he is so dead. This is driving me insane.

"I love you Iggy, I need you, please come home in one piece," I prayed.

"Max any call?" I asked. I was shaking so hard and tears were spilling on to my cheeks.

"No," she said sounding panicked.

"Don't worry Brianna, he'll be okay. He always is. You just have to believe in him. He is a fighter," Nudge said trying to calm me down.

"I do believe in him and I know he is a fighter, but I'm just really worried and scared," I sobbed.

"It's okay," Nudge whispered. She looked like she was about to cry too. I guess she was trying to convince her self believe that he would be okay. With that she left, probably to go find Angel.

Where are you Iggy? Don't you know that I love you and don't want to loose you? I sat down and put my head in my hands and let my self cry. It was now 9:00.

I heard the door open. My head shot up and I saw Iggy, My Iggy, standing there. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. I began to smother him with kisses.

"Where-have-you-been?' I gasped between kisses.

"Where is Max? I need to talk to her right now it is extremely important," Iggy said sounding stressed about something.

"In the back," was all I could say.

"Max, I need to talk to you right now and only Max," Iggy called. Why did Iggy need to talk to Max privately? Was there something going on that I didn't know about?

Iggy gently put me back down on to the ground.

"I'll explain later, I promise," Iggy said and placed a simple kiss on my lips as Max came out from the back and she look like she was out for blood, she probably was.

Iggy's POV  
I told Fang to stay out side while I go get Max. when I walked in Brianna jumped into my arms and started kissing me. Normally, I would love this, but right now I had a more important matter I had to deal with. The guy that broke my sister's heart was standing right outside.

"Where is Max? I need to talk to her, it's extremely important," I said stressed.

"In the back," Brianna mumbled.

I yelled for Max and placed Brianna gently back on the ground. I promised her that I would explain later.

Max came out from the back and she looked like she was out for my blood, she probably was. I knew I would be dead meat when I came back.

Max was about to yell at me, but I cut her off.

"Lets go outside," I said shoving her out the door.

Max's POV

"Iggy, where have you been? Do you know what pain and worry you put not only me, but everyone else," I tried to scold, but I came out as a sob.

"Look I'm really sorry, Max," Iggy hugged me to calm me down and it helped a little, but not that much.

"But um… right now isn't the time to be getting mad at me," Iggy said shaking. what was he so nerves about.

"Why not?" I yelled this time.

"Because Max-," but he never got to finish because someone stepped out from behind him. It was FANG.

Fang, Fang was gone. He left me, he can't be here. He was gone and never for my eyes to see his perfect handsome features again. He should be somewhere, anywhere, but here.

I can't believe this. Here I am looking back at the guy that left me heart broken and I can't tell if I should be happy, angry, sad, or what. I don't even know if I should still love him. Do I still love him?

"F-F-F-Fang," I stuttered. Before I could do anything I felt the ground leave me and I was slipping in to a dark, velvet, blackness.

**Oh wow, Fang is back, but how does Max feel. What will the others think? What will Jinx say? Who knows, I do.**

**There finally, I'm done with the second chapter. I kept getting kicked off the computer, so it has taken me all day to type this. Please, please, please review. I worked really hard today to get this typed. The more you review that fast you'll get the next chapter. I will probably post around Thursday or Friday depending on the amount of reviews I get.**


	3. the story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I do own Jinx and Brianna says I can own her as long as she get to kiss Iggy. **

**Sorry I dint update on Friday. Brianna came over and we had a sleep over and then we spent the whole day together. I kidnapped her. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**Fangs POV**

I caught max before she hit the gray concrete. She looked so gorgeous. Her dirty blond hair darkened to a light brown and fell a little bit below her shoulders.

She looked shocked to see me, but she didn't look unhappy, so maybe there is still some hope for me yet that she still loves me. I know I love her with out a doubt.

I would do anything for her to forgive me. I cradled Max gently into my arms. Wow, she was so light and I missed carrying her. She looked exceptionally wonderful in her black t and simple black pants. She still had her name tag on.

"Come on lets get her back inside and I'll get something to wake her up," iggy waved me over. He looked really stressed. Iggy held the door open for me as I carried Max in bridle style. I placed her on a booth's table.

I turned around to meet the faces of Nudge and Angel. I had been so excited about seeing Max, I almost forgot about Nudge and Angel. Don't get me wrong I missed them like crazy.

Nudge looked shocked at first, but a smile slowly crept across her face and before I could even say a word Nudge and Angel both tackled me to the ground. Wow, I missed them so much and I missed their hugs.

"Fang, I can't believe it's really you," Angel cried out with joy.

"We missed you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, much. We woke up and you were gone. It was not the same after you left. I can't really describe the atmosphere. It was like part of our hearts were missing. All that stuff doesn't matter though, you're here now and that's what matters. I'm so happy you're here. Life hasn't been the same. I just can't believe it. You finally came back," I let Nudge continue to talk. She must have really missed me. I didn't know my leaving would affect everyone so much.

They finally let go of me and took a step back. I sighed and took advantage to get a good look and how much they had grown up.

Angel was drop dead gorgeous. Her blonde curls had turned to waves and reach down to her lower back. She was about five foot eight and she had on a pair of faded denim jeans and a light pink over sized t shirt. Her tennis shoes looked like they had been through hell. She must be very active.

Nudge was wow that is the only word I can think of to describe her. She had her hair straighten and had gold thick high lights in her hair and reached her chin. She had grown to be five foot ten. She was really tall, but extremely beautiful. She could easily get any guy she wanted.

**Nudge's POV**

Wow, I can't believe it, Fang finally came home, and he came back to us. I thought he was dead or gone forever, but no he is here with us, right now and alive. I couldn't hold it in anymore, Angel and I ran up to him and hug him, but we ended up tackling him to the ground.

I missed hi terribly. Max probably missed him the most though. It wasn't really hard to figure out why. I mean everyone knew they had feelings for each other, the only ones that didn't know where them.

This was so exciting Fang was back. I hope he's here to stay or is he just going to say hi and leave again. I really, really hope he decides to stay. Oh my God, how are we going to tell him about Brianna and Jinx? Even worse how are we going to tell him that Max has a boyfriend? This is really bad.

We still have to tell him that Gazzy is in college, but that won't be hard. What will be hard is telling Gazzy that Fang is back. Maybe we can persuade fang to stay until Gazzy can come up to see him.

I wonder how Gazzy will react. I know what Max's response was, since she's out cold and lying on a table of a booth.

**Angel's POV**

I am shocked beyond belief. Here I am standing here, looking back at the man that was like a friend, brother, and father figure to me. The man I thought was dead is here with me. The man that left us, broke Max's heart, and disappeared from my life. He might have done all those things, but I still love him.

Nudge went to go find Iggy. Iggy probably telling Brianna and Jinx who came back, which could get sticky, especially with Jinx. I wonder if Fang is going to stay for good or just get up and leave again. I hope he doesn't leave again, I need him. I missed him so much. I missed him more than I missed Jeb when he "died."

"Fang?" I asked looking up in to his dark eyes. I remember looking into his eyes when I was younger and I would be sad or afraid. He would tell me it would be ok and I would know he wasn't lying because his eyes said the same thing.

"Yes Angel," Fang replied. I think I could hear a little excitement in his voice. Probably because I was talking to him, but I couldn't be sure, he had his mind blocked.

He defiantly was still good old Fang. He even looked the same. His hair was the same length, black t, black jeans, and black shoes. The only thing that was different was that he was clean and he had sharper muscles and he was a half an inch taller making him six foot seven now.

"Are you going to stay for good now?" I said abruptly, giving him bambi eyes.

"Please Fang, we've missed you so much," I pleaded. I really wanted him to stay.

"Only if everyone else wants me to stay. I don't want to be a bother. I can already see that I have cause a lot of trouble by leaving," he replied seldom. Wow I don't think I had ever heard fang talk like that. I don't think I ever heard him say that much in one sentence. I knew who he was referring too, Max and Iggy. They took Fang leaving really hard.

"I'm sure they do. I know Nudge and I want you to stay," I said. St that comment I saw a small grin break across his lips.

"Thanks Angel," Fang grinned. I was glad he was happy. I wanted him happy.

**Iggy's POV**

Well, I should have known this would have been Max's reaction. I still don't know if I did the right thing or not. Max could have been angry for all I know.

Fang carried her in and I went straight to the back to find the smelling salts. While I'm back here I might as well give Brianna and Jinx a heads up of what going on.

"Iggy, Iggy, what's going on out there? I want to know now and that is command," Brianna persisted. I love the way she looks when she's stressed. She's so dang hot.

"Brianna, take a deep breath and calm down," I advised her before she had a panic attack.

"Please Iggy what's going on," Jinx said coolly. He really did have a personality like Fang's.

"First is first, I ran into Fang on my down here, that's why I was late. Second, when he told me he wanted to see Max and the others I brought him back. Third, when Max saw him she fainted. Forth, I don't know if I did the right thing. I mean Max has just gotten used to the fact that he wasn't coming back. I might have just made thing even more complicated fro her, and that's the last thing I wanted to do to her," I rushed out, while searching for the salts in the first aid kit.

I was in panicked mode and I wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it.

"Does he know about us yet?" Jinx asked I couldn't tell what Jinx was feeling about Jinx being here. He knew how Max felt when Fang left, if I were him I would be a little pissed.

"No," I gave him a short answer.

"Don't worry Iggy, I'm positive you mad the right decision," Brianna rubbed my shoulders, making me relax instantly.

"Thanks, I just don't want Max to feel anymore pain. She's been through so much and she's done a heck of a job of getting through it, but I want to spare as much pain as I can," I sighed. I really didn't want to cause Max anymore pain. She kept us alive and in line. I want do everything I can to repay her back, even though there is nothing that can.

Nudge came running in screaming.

"I can't believe it. He's back, finally after all these years. He's alive and in the dining area. Wow, this is just so amazing. Do you-,"I cut her off.

"I'm going to go wake Max up, stay in here for now," I said as I left.

"Found them," I mumbled. I gently shoved Fang out of the way so I could to Max. I waved the salts in front of her nose. Her nose crinkled and she slowly opened her eyes.

**Max's POV**

Ugh, what was that fowl smell? I wrinkled up my nose and held my breath. I peeled my eyes opened to see Iggy standing there with some smelling salts, I pushed them away from my face.

"wha- happened?" I slurred sitting up slowly so I wouldn't loose my dinner.

"You passed out," Fang said simply. Fang was strikingly hot. He hadn't really changed. Same hair, clothes, and shoes, the thing that change was he was taller and had more muscle. Wait Fang, where did he come?

He came over and held his hand out to help me up off the table.

"Oh," was all that would come out of my mouth. I took his hand and silently thanked him.

I could finally ask Fang the question I have been asking myself since the night he left.

"So Fang, are you going to tell me why you left?" I asked gently. How was I going to tell Fang about Jinx and that he is my boyfriend? I mean I think that I love Jinx, but what were my feelings for Fang. Why did my have to be so complicated.

"I, I don't really know why I left, Max. I guess I was tired of being on the run, but I do know one thing, I regretted it the second I left. I even tried looking for you, but you were gone when I came back," Fang spoke softly. How I missed his sweet calming voice and shining eyes.

"Then I heard about the schools getting destroyed. I tried looking for you around the areas that they were getting blown up, but I never found you. Then they stopped and I had no more leads on where to find you guys," Fang said seldom staring down at his hands.

"Where have you been all this time?" I asked desperately. This was my second favorite question to ask Fang. I still had to figure out my feeling for him still. I know I love him. How could I not, but what kind of love brotherly, or does it go even deeper than that.

"I've traveled around and deiced to settle down in New York," well he is still Fang. I was worried for a little while there. He was giving full sentences, instead of his fragmented answers.

I jumped when I felt Jinx's familiar strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to his body. Uh-oh this couldn't be good.

**Jinx's POV**

Iggy told me that Fang, the guy that Max cries about all the time, well not as much anymore, was standing in the dinning area of our café. All I'm going to say is that he better not break Max's heart again or I will personally hunt him down and break his neck.

Nudge left to go watch Iggy wake Max up a few minutes ago.

"So how do you feel about Fang coming back?" I asked Brianna. I really wanted to know how she felt about him. I don't know if I really like him. I never met him before, so I can't really say. If I did have to go on only what I have heard about him I would say he sounds like a nice guy who made a bad choice.

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure. From how Max and Iggy talk about him, he sounded like he was very important in their lives. I just hope now that he's back he better stay," she said strictly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't want any of them having their hearts broken again. I mean they were just getting over Fang being gone when we met them. Can you imagine what it would be like if he left and they would have to recover from him leaving again?" I sighed. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Come on lest go say hi," I suggested playfully. Brianna nodded and followed me out of the kitchen. I went over to Max and wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer to my body. Brianna went over to Iggy and put her hand into his.

I looked up to Fang, to see him giving me death glares. They were the same glares that Max would give me when she got really mad at me, but these were more serious and deadly. Man, if looks could kill. Well, one thing was for sure, getting him to be my friend wouldn't be easy.

"So you must be the famous Fang," I said smoothly. That should put him in his place.

**Fang's POV**

A strange guy came out from the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Max pulling him closer to him. Who was this guy? There was also a girl that went over to Iggy and put her hand into his. That must have been Brianna, Iggy was mumbling about earlier about.

I gave the guy that was holding Max, my Max, the deadliest death glares I could give him. He looked up and met my gaze, but he didn't even flinch. This guy was good. He was going to be hard to break.

"So you must be the famous Fang," he said smoothly. I continued to give him death glares. The jealousy and anger had bottled up inside me and this was the least violent way I could get it out.

"Max who are these people?" I asked calmly.

**Omg, I'm so sorry I didn't update like forever. Every time I got on to the computer to type I had to get off like ten minutes later. It drove me crazy. I have the forth chapter written though, so it should be up soon. If the same thing doesn't happen to me again, but if you review it might give me and incentive to type faster. **


	4. will you come home?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I do own Jinx and Brianna said I could own her as long as she gets to kiss Iggy. Lol**

**This chapter was a little hard to write and Fang's reaction is going to be something totally different than you would expect. I tired my hardest though. I hope you like it.**

**Max's POV**

Fang was giving Jinx really strong death glares, which mad telling him that Jinx was my boyfriend even more complicated. I knew that wasn't going to go over well, but I still need to tell Fang what was going on.

How was I going to tell Fang? It was like telling your soul mate that you found someone better. **(This will play a big part in the story)**

"Max who are they," Fang said with an edge in his voice. He wouldn't take his eyes off of Jinx. I think Fang was jealous, I had never seen him act like this before.

"Umm….well, when we were destroying schools, they uhhh…sort of helped us," I stuttered and stumbled over my words, trying to figure out the best way to explain this.

"We decided that Jinx and Brianna should become part of our flock," I said with more confidence, gesturing to Brianna and Jinx.

"A few years passed by and we destroyed all the schools. So we came here. Iggy and Nudge found work quickly, Gazzy went to college, and Angel is in high school at the top of her class," I said proudly.

"Oh, so that's were gazzy went. No wonder I haven't seen him anywhere," Fang sighed sadly. I didn't want Fang to be hurting, not ever, not even when he left me and the flock. This was going to make telling fang about me and Jinx even harder.

"Jinx and I opened the café," I continued trying to think on my feet on what would be the best way to bring up the subject of dating.

Fangs jaw stiffened and his hands were in such tight fist that the skin on his knuckles was turning white.

"Iggy and Brianna set it off from the first time they met," Fang looked over at Iggy giving him a way to go look, but it was futile. He would probably congratulate him later.

"We been doing okay I guess you could say. We visit mom and Ella every once and a while," I said trying to make it sound like life was absolutely fine and Fang had nothing to be guilty about.

"Oh sounds like you have been doing wonderful," Fang sighed. He looked glum and looked like he hasn't gotten any sleep in days. I wonder what's been up with him. I don't want Fang to be any pain.

What was I going to do? I didn't want Fang to be out of my life again, unless he wanted to leave and never come back, but I hope he didn't. Maybe I could get him to stay at least until Gazzy got a chance to see him. It would break Gazzy's heart if he found out that Fang was here and he didn't get to see him.

I mean that would be an awful conversation, "hello Gazzy, Fang came back but then he left," yeah that wasn't going to fly with me, no pun intended. Great there's another thing to add to the list of incredibly hard things to say. I have to call Gazzy and tell him about Fang.

Angel's POV

My heart was in pain when I read Fang's mind. He loved Max with so much compassion it was painful. Fang kept saying he didn't know why he left to Max and the others, but I knew the real reason why, he was terrified to love Max.

He wanted to tell Max his feelings for her, but he was afraid of not being loved by Max and he didn't want to fall out of love. He loved her to no end and he wanted it to stay like that forever. He wanted to be with her forever, but if she didn't love him he would have to leave.

He finally just couldn't take the pressure anymore.

_Flashback_

It was some where around 3:00 and Max and the rest of the flock were asleep, except for me and Fang. Fang was on watch and he didn't know I was awake. He was pacing and arguing with himself in his mind. He was trying to decide if he should stay or leave.

He wanted to tell Max his feelings so bad, but if she didn't love him he would have to leave and if he didn't tell her he would go insane. He thought if he was gone Max would be better off anyway, but the truth was she loved him just as much.

Fang stopped pacing and looked at Max sleeping form. He mouthed an "I love you," placed a note in her hand, and whipped out his powerful, black wings, and took off into the darkness. I wanted to run up to him and yell "NO! DON'T LEAVE SHE LOVES YOU TOO," but it was to late for me to make a difference.

_End flashback_

i never told Max any of the thoughts that Fang had that night. She was already distraught I didn't want to break her heart more. Max was my mom pretty much. She my not have been my birth mother, but she was the on that took care of me and made sure I stayed alive. That to me is what a mother is and I didn't want to hurt her.

I hope Fang would stay with us. I have missed him so much, he was my father like figure, until he left, but I never looked at him any different.

Fang's POV

Max's life sounded like it was truly perfect. I guess in was write when I thought she would do much better with out me. She had the flock with a roof over their heads, she got them all jobs, she owned a café, and life was just going her way.

This Jinx guy was a real character thought. He had his hands on my Max and they were around her waist. I wanted to get up and rip this guys head off, but I also wanted to thank him. He took care of Max while I was gone, but I was back and I wanted to win Max's heart back and I was.

Leaving was the stupidest mistake I ever made in my totally messed up life. I was scared, but not of being on the run. I was scared to love and not to be loved back.

_Flashback_

I sat there keeping watch. I looked over at Max's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and clam. I loved her more than anything in the world. I had known her all my life, ever since we were in that hell whole, the white coats called a science lab, where they preformed experiments that they thought would make the world a better place.

I loved how the way she slept, I love the way she did everything, she was the best, and she was the perfect mother to the flock. I couldn't wait to see how she would take care of kids that were her own. I hoped to have those kids with her. I wanted to be a father and I wanted her to be a mother.

I wanted to tell her my feelings for her so bad. I was scared though. I was scared to fall in love even though I already was, I was scared to fall out of love, and I was scared not to be loved by the one I loved now.

If Max didn't love me then I would have to leave there was no way around it. I loved her and I wanted to tell her, but if she didn't love me back, how could we live with each other. Max would avoid me and stay far away from me. There was just to much at stake telling Max my feelings.

She would be fine without me anyway. She doesn't need me, she has Iggy and the rest of the flock. I hardly ever do anything. I get the food sometimes, but anyone can do that. I'm not needed. It would be just be better if I wasn't here with them.

It's time for me to leave. I got out a piece of paper and wrote goodbye in my neatest handwriting and put it in Max's hand. I unfolded my wings and took off in to the darkness of the night.

_End flashback_

"Fang there is another thing," Max looked really tense and nervous all of a sudden. She looked scared like someone had died or something. What was wrong with her?

"Fang, Fang Jinx, Jinx, is my, my boyfriend," Max finally spit out, well more like shouted out. Max, my max has a boy-boyfriend. I couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true, she couldn't have a boyfriend. I still loved her and I would do anything for her. This couldn't be what true. It had to be a joke.

What was I going to do. I wanted to tell her that I loved her. Maybe I could leave again, but that would be a bad idea. Angel, Nudge, and I haven't seen Gazzy yet, so I should stay at least until I see Gazzy. Do they even want me back?

I clenched my fist and bit the inside of my jaw so I wouldn't shout or hurt Jinx, Max probably wouldn't like that very much and I want to do whatever I can to make her happy no matter what it took.

Max's POV

I finally told Fang about me and Jinx. I could see the hurt and regret in his eyes. How could I do that to Fang? It must break his heart. Fang doesn't love me that way anyway. He's probably just hurting because he hasn't been here for too long.

I'm going to bring Fang back home with me. He can stay with me and Jinx, we have plenty of room. I don't care if Jinx doesn't want Fang any where near me. I'm brining Fang back to the apartment. That way I can make sure he sees Gazzy and Gazzy get to see him.

I also don't want Fang to leave me again, I need him. I may not have the same feelings for him, but I still love him as my brother. He is my second in command and my rock, no one can replace him as that, not even Jinx.

"Fang do you want to come back to the apartments with me and the rest of the flock tonight, you can stay with me and Jinx. We could also call Gazzy from there," I blurted out and then there was silence.

**Oooo cliffy. I'm soooooo sorry I haven't update in like forever, but I have had a lot of factors why. First the holiday, second all my finals and teachers trying to get last minute test in, third I have had a small case of writers block that's why this chapter is so short and forth, I haven't had time to type on the computer. **

**Please review I have already stated chapter five and I will be posting over Christmas break. I have a Christmas story which I will be posting on Christmas eve. I will hopefully have chapter six up soon. I will have plenty of time over Christmas break because I'm going to be home. Lol I hope you all have a wonderful break. Please review and I will try and post on Friday. That's only if I get reviews, I mean a lot of reviews. It takes a lot of time for me to type these chapters and I try to make them long as I can, but I'm only a fourteen and I have lots on my mind.**


	5. the ride home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride but I do own Jinx and Brianna as long as she gets to kiss Iggy.**

**IMPORTAN AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!! EXPLAINS WHY IT HAS TAKEN ME LIKE A MONTH TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ok long story short. I'm sorry I haven't had time to update. I don't need a therapist. I would have updated last week, but I haven't had time to write. I have had so much drama going on in my life. **

**Another long story short, my friend and I had to stop a rumor going around the school saying I was pregnant. That was awful and when I found out I kind of shouted that I was not pregnant and my crush was standing behind me. My friend said that his face was so hilarious. She said she needed a camera. So yeah now he thinks I'm insane and he now knows I'm not pregnant. **

**O and to add another problem to the mix of problems I have going on in my life. Well once again another long story short, the guy that I like told my friend who was making the seating chart for science that he didn't want to sit next to me because he knows I like him and thinks I'm weird. Then there was this girl in the hall way told one of my other friend that they think the guy that I like likes me back, but I made a fake guy named Nick so the guy that I like doesn't think I like him and will stop acting weird around me for liking him. **

**So now I'm so confused and they guy that I like might like me, but doesn't think I like him anymore because I have "Nick". I know how to get rid of Nick if I need to though. I made "Nick" so that he lives about 2 hours away and I can either say I just don't like "Nick" anymore. It was just a crush, I told "Nick" that I like him and he hasn't called me back, or it was just a crush I don't like long distant relationships and I have no idea when I will see him again. Plus I also had a huge case of writers block on Jinx POV. The great news is that I'm back and I have been working on getting this written. Please, please, please, please, please, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Fang's POV**

Was this really happening? Did Max still except me? I can't believe it, she wanted me to go home with her and the flock. Could Max still possibly still love me, at least as a brother, if she couldn't love me love me.

What will Gazzy think when he finds out that I came back? Will he except me like Angel and Nudge did or will it take a little while like Max and Iggy? I'll just have to wait and find out by going home with Max and the others.

I wonder what's so special about this Jinx guy. I have no idea. What was I even thinking when I left? If I stayed I could have had a chance with Max, but no I had to be a scared, idiotic chicken and run away from my problem. Well, what ever it takes I am going to win Max's heart back.

"Um…Fang are you coming with us or not?" Max's sweet voice asked me. She seemed to have calmed down now. She even had hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm coming," well that made it clear that I wasn't in some fantasy land. This was my chance to make everything better and win Max's heart back and I wasn't even close to rejecting it.

I got up and we all headed outside. I watched as Max used a high pitched whistle to flag down three taxis. Nudge and Angel paired up and climbed into one, Iggy and Brianna obviously paired up and that left Jinx, Max, and me the last one.

I opened the door and let Jinx, then Max in, and then I climbed in and closed the door. It was very tight back here. you could say this would get awkward.

As we continued to drive Max and Jinx were holding hands. It felt like my heart was my heart was breaking slowly and painfully. Every time I looked at their hands I could feel this small sharp stab of pain in my heart like my heart was cracking little by little. **(Wow. I can't believe I'm torturing Fang this way. I really must be sick, I killed him yesterday in a fanfic and now I'm making his heart break. I feel like crying. How could I be so heartless?)**

"So Max what is your apartment like?" I tried making small talk. I don't think it worked very well.

"It's wonderful, you will love it trust me," she didn't say anything else, she continued to look at me, but I think she noticed what she was doing because she quickly turned away.

I watched as Jinx put his hand on Max's upper leg. Usually if a guy did that to her, she would beat his face in, break his hands so he would never do that to another girl, and call him a sexist pig.

I glared over at him. No one should be doing that to my Max. I wouldn't even do that unless she told me to. Jinx must be very special. He just glared right back at me, he didn't even flinch at my glare.

Max's POV

Well this can't anymore awkward. Here I was sitting in the back of a filthy taxi squished between my boyfriend and the guy that is my best friend. Yes, Fang is still my best friend. He may have left me, but he is the one that knows me the best. He knows what all of my expressions mean. He knows me more than Jinx does. Fang will always be my best friend, always.

I was holding Jinx's hand. For some reason that always made me feel better. It felt like I had someone to hold on to and I didn't have to ever let go.

I looked over at Fang to see how he was holding up in the little space we had, I know he hated small spaces. I saw him looking at Jinx holding my hand. I could see a little hint of pain in his eyes. That meant in Fang body language he must be devastated. He never showed emotion, especially never in the eyes. I let go of Jinx's hand and I saw that Fang relaxed a little bit and there was no more pain in his eyes.

Fang tried to make small talk by asking me about my apartment. I told him it was wonderful and that he would love it. I didn't want to give too much away, for some reason I wanted the apartment to be a surprise.

We sat in silence for a little longer. Then Jinx put hid hand on my upper leg. I sort of stiffen at his touch. I don't know why I usually liked it when he did that. Maybe it was because when he did that we were usually alone. Like sitting on the couch when we were watching T.V. or when I was sitting in bed reading. It would usually lead to a make out session.

I guess I just felt a little weird about Jinx doing this in front of my best friend. I looked over at Fang. I saw that he was glaring at Jinx. I looked over at Jinx and I saw that he was glaring at Fang. Me, well, I was in the middle trying not to say or do anything that might set them off.

I looked to see what street we were on. We were about ten more minutes away from the apartment building. This was just going to the best ride home.

Jinx was scaring me. He never glared at anyone. I mean never, even when Iggy took his favorite shirt to use it for his bomb, Jinx asked to help. He didn't even get the slightest bit angry. He was actually happy that he got a chance to help and had what Iggy needed to finish his project. So this meant that something was seriously wrong.

Jinx's POV

I was holding Max's hand. I loved holding her hand. I loved her. She was kind, warm, generous, and beautiful. Max was like no other girl. She was powerful and strong. She was a leader; she also had a soft side too. She was loving and caring, she took care of everyone. I loved everything about her.

I saw Fang looking at Max. It looked like he really loved her; I could see it clearly in his eyes. His eyes drifted down to our hands and I saw a quick flash or pain and misery in his dark brown eyes. I now know that Max isn't over exaggerating when she says that Fang hardly ever shows emotion. I know if it was me seeing the girl I loved holding some other guys hand I would be in agony and I would not, not be able to not to show it or hide it that fast. **(A/n was I the only one that was able to read that without any trouble?)**

Max looked over at Fang and she had a look of confusion all over her face. Max, then quickly let go of my hand. It was very quiet in the back of the taxi. The silence grow tense and no one dared to speak. I don't even think anyone had any idea on what to say.

Fang finally, broke the silence, by asking about what the apartment was like. I don't know why Max didn't describe the apartment more. Maybe she just wasn't in the mood for talking. Fang sank back down into his seat. I guess that was all he could come up with to talk about.

We continued to drive along. I loved at New York at night. It was always so livid. It was the busiest and most fun part of the day in my opinion. Everyone was either out drinking with friends, clubbing, seeing Broadway shows, or working. Well working can be fun it depends on your job.

I looked over at Max. I swear I could stare at her forever. Her beauty was just so rare and exquisite. I wanted her so bad. I wanted to taste her. I loved her with all of my heart. I loved her more than I should love her. She was the best thing in my life.**( a/n I wish I had a guy like that. I would do anything for a guy to say that about me)**

I suddenly had the need to touch her. I gently placed my hand on Max's upper leg. I could feel her stiffen from my touch. I guess I could see why, it wasn't like we were alone. I darted my eyes toward Fang. He was glaring right back at me. His eyes were deadly and they said don't ever touch her that way again. Well, it was too bad for him because I could touch my girlfriend anyway that I wanted to that she approved of.

I don't know how long I was in that state, but when I finally was aware of what I was doing, I quickly took my hand off of Max and stopped glaring at Fang. I don't even know what came over me. I think I was jealous, but what ever it was I have to make sure it never happens again.

Brianna's POV

Me and Iggy were sitting in the back seat alone in the taxi. I finally had some alone time with him. I can never get enough of him. I will always love him. we didn't even have to speak to know what the other was thinking, I loved that about our relationship.

I was so happy and relived Iggy was safe, I was scared to death when he didn't show up today at the time he was supposed to. He is what keeps me sane, but totally insane all at the same time. I just love him so much, probably more than I could love anyone else.

"It's ok Brianna, I love you so much and I will forever," Iggy's sweet, smooth, gentle voice beckoned to me as he grabbed my hand and enlace his fingers with mine.

I turned my head to look at him. He was "staring" at me. Even though Iggy was blind I think I could look into his pale, glassy, blue eyes all day. I just loved the way they looked.

I leaned in closer to Iggy, he was leaning in too. He cupped my cheeks and pulled me into a long, sweet, gentle kiss. I kissed back, loving the feelings of Iggy's lips moving on mine and my lips moving on his. Kissing him just felt so right, so perfect. It was like he was made for me.

Iggy's POV

I was sitting in the back with Brianna. She was so sweet. I loved the way her hair smelled, the way her skin felt, the way her heart would race every time I was holding her, and the way her voice would say my name, slow and smooth. It was the best feeling when she kissed me. I just loved her so.

I felt Brianna start to stiffen and her breaths became short and fast. That usually meant that she was worried or scared. Then I could feel her pulse start to quicken and that usually meant that she was thinking about how much she loved me. I loved it when she did that.

I told her that it would be okay and that I loved her too. That was another thing I loved about Brianna, we didn't need to speak to know what the other was thinking.

I could feel a small puff of air hit my face. that meant that Brianna was looking at me so I turned my head in her general direction. She was leaning in and I could smell her sweet breath. I leaned in and cupped her smooth, gentle, small, soft cheeks in my hands and pulled her into a kiss. I loved how her lips felt on top of mine, so smooth and silky.

I pulled away, I needed to breath and that kiss was absolutely breath taking.

We came to a stop and Brianna told me that we had arrived at the apartment building.

"Hey, everyone we are going to head up to my apartment," Max's voice broke through the many sounds of fun and business on the streets of New York.

Max's POV

We all headed up to my apartment. Fang and Jinx were each on one side of me and they were suffocating me. The thing that I was dreding all night had finally come. I had to call Gazzy, telling him his long gone brother was back.

I didn't know what Gazzy's reaction would be: mad, happy, sad, ecstatic, there were so many possibilities. Would he try to act tough and not show his emotions like Fang? He did that a lot after Fang left.

I slowly made my way over to the phone and dialed the number. Everyone was dead silent, you would be able to hear a pin drop.

"Hello?" Gazzy's voice asked.

"Hey, Gazzy it's me, Max, I have some news," I took a deep breath.

"oh my God, is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, yeah everyone is fine. It's, it's"

"What is it Max? spit it out woman"

"Fangisback,"

"What?"

"Fang is back" I said more slowly and calmly, but there was silence on the other side.

**Please, please, please, please, please review. it would make me sooooo happy to know that I still have people that are still loving and reading my story.**


	6. preview

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I do own Jinx and Brianna. Lol **

**I have had a very interesting pass few weeks. I would elaborate, but I don't really feel like. I haven't had time to write with all the things that have been going on. Like the guy I like rejecting me and the writing sol coming up our teacher is putting extra pressure on us. Then I'm kind of falling behind in my classes. My A's are dropping to B's and I think it's cuz I haven't been paying attention lately. Oo I also have a science fair project due and I need to finish that cuz its due next week and I have barley started. **

**Ok I have gotten over one guy but started to like another, I'm going to be soo much smarter this time. Only five people know who he is but we call him penguin so no one will know his real name. haha yay!!! **

**I still have all these things to work out so I have only gotten a paragraph of the chapter done. So I thought I would use it as a preview for the next chapter. This story is still in progress I repeat **_**THIS STORY IS STILL IN PROGRESS**_

**HERE IS A RECAP OF THE STORY SINCE ITS BEEN SOO LONG!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 1- max was telling us about how its been 7 years since fang left when she was 18 and how the flock has grown up. She also told us about jinx and Brianna. Brianna is Iggy's girlfriend Jinx is Max's boyfriend.**

**Chapter 2- iggy finds fang and everyone is worried cuz iggy was late coming home.**

**Chapter 3- fang tells his side of the story of why he left.**

**Chapter 4- max tells her side of the story of how she has been and tells fang that Jinx is her boyfriend**

**Chapter 5- max and the rest of the gang go back to the apartments. Max calls Gazzy.**

**Gazzy's POV**

Fang is back, Fang my brother, my somewhat father, that left Max and the flock broken hearted is back. When did he come back? Why did he come back? Where did he go for all these years? All these questions swirled inside my head. It finally donned on me that I was still on the phone with Max, when she screamed my name.

"Yes, yes I'm still here. Max I am coming up there right now," I said as I ran around throwing random clothes into my backpack.

"I'm packing right now, see you in a few hours," I hung up threw the phone on the bed. I paid no attention to what I put in my backpack all I could think about was I was going to see Fang again. I was so excited, scared, and mad.

I finished packing, it was a good thing my roommates were out at the movies. I have no idea how I would explain what was so exciting. I wrote them a quick note.

_Dear roommates,_

_Going on a road trip with Kate, be back in a few days. Cover for me_

_Gazzy_

I put the note somewhere, where they would be able to find it. I rushed over to the window, opened it, and then jumped out into the clear, stary, night sky, I was going to fly the whole night through.


	7. Coming home

**To my dedicated reviewers: Me and my friend decided that since I am away and have no computer but I do have a phone I am pretty much telling her what to type over the phone so we are posting this chapter. I have been very bored, so I wrote!**

**Last time:**

_**Gazzy's POV**_

_Fang is back, Fang my brother, my somewhat father, that left Max and the flock broken hearted is back. When did he come back? Why did he come back? Where did he go for all these years? All these questions swirled inside my head. It finally donned on me that I was still on the phone with Max, when she screamed my name._

"_Yes, yes I'm still here. Max I am coming up there right now," I said as I ran around throwing random clothes into my backpack._

"_I'm packing right now, see you in a few hours," I hung up threw the phone on the bed. I paid no attention to what I put in my backpack all I could think about was I was going to see Fang again. I was so excited, scared, and mad._

_I finished packing, it was a good thing my roommates were out at the movies. I have no idea how I would explain what was so exciting. I wrote them a quick note._

_Dear roommates,_

_Going on a road trip with Kate, be back in a few days. Cover for me_

_Gazzy_

_I put the note somewhere, where they would be able to find it. I rushed over to the window, opened it, and then jumped out into the clear, starry, night sky, I was going to fly the whole night through._

It was only a four hour flight for North Carolina to New York, but I would have some breaks too. So it would be about five hours total until I would see Fang again. I looked down at my watch. It was 10:05 pm, so it would be around five am when I arrived at Max's apartment, good it would still be dark. Max always said to make sure I flew at night, and only if it was necessary.

I was getting a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. In a few hours I would see Fang again. I would see the man that broke my heart and left me just when I needed him most. **(A/N: he would have been about 12 when Fang left. Ya know, that age…)**

He was like a dad to me. He helped keep us clothed, fed, and protected. He also hurt Max in so many ways. She loved him. She loved him more than a brother, she loved him like he was her soul mate. It took years for her to heal, mostly because Jinx was there to help her.

Jinx was sort of like Fang. He loved Max and took care of her. If it wasn't for Jinx, Max probably would have killed herself. I wonder what Fang thought of Jinx.

I couldn't wait to get to New York! I was going to see Fang. He may have hurt her, but he was back. Besides, it's been years and I think I can forgive him now.

My stomach growled. I looked down at my watch. It was twelve-thirty am. No wonder why I was hungry! I had been flying for about two and a half hours and I was burning up many calories. What can I say; I needed 4000 calories a day and even more when I'm flying.



Down below me I saw a small town. There was a dim light coming from a Wendy's sign. There was a small patch of Maple trees. I angled my wings and flew down.

I pulled in my wings and made sure no one saw me. Thanks to my raptor vision, I could see perfectly in the dark. As I made my way over to the Wendy's I saw that it was open until one a.m. and it was only 12:40 a.m. now. Behind the counter there was a middle-aged woman with short brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi, what can I get you?" she asked sounding bored, tired, or both.

"Um, I will have five cheese burgers, three fries, and one super-sized cola," I said

The woman looked shocked, but I was used to that reaction, so I didn't really care.

"Ok, that will be ten- fifty"

I paid her and waited for her to bring me my food.

"Hey, while you're getting my food, I'm going to use the restroom," I called to the lady behind the counter.

When I came out my food was sitting on the pickup counter. I grabbed my food and rushed out of there.

Finally! Once I was in the sky I grabbed a burger and pretty much inhaled it. I finished eating everything else and looked at my watch and saw it was 2:07 a.m. Ok, I only had three more hours to go. This is taking forever.

I couldn't wait to get to Max's apartment. It was times like these that I wished I had Max's super speed. So many questions are running through my mind. It was driving me crazy. I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head.

Instead I concentrated on the cool air and how good it felt to fly again. I hadn't flown in about two months and it felt amazing to be able to stretch my wings as I continued to fly and enjoy the early morning.

It reminded me of the days when we were on the run with Fang. Those were the best, with Max and Fang flying side by side. Everyone could tell those two were in love but themselves. I wonder what was going to happen now that Fang was back.

Would he stay? Did he still love Max? What did Jinx and Brianna think of him?

Once again, I checked my watch. It was 4:25 a.m. I was almost there.

Fang's POV

Everyone was asleep, finally. It took both me and Jinx to get Max to relax and fall asleep. We all needed to rest. It had been a very… eventful few hours. I guess eventful was an ok word to use.

Gazzy would be here soon. I couldn't wait to see him. He was sort of like my son. **(A/N: Me and my friend are laughing our heads off right now)** I just hoped to God that he still loved me and would forgive me.



Max had fallen asleep a few hours ago. Nudge, Angel, Iggy, and Brianna had fallen asleep as soon as they sat down.

Jinx had fallen asleep with Max in his arms. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I wanted the one to hold Max. She looked so peaceful, so relaxed. I just wanted to touch her so bad. Her light brown hair was placed loosely in a ponytail. She looked so much calmer now that she was asleep.

Max said that I could stay with her and Jinx, but for how long? I looked at the stove clock. It was 5:03 a.m.

I sighed. When would Gazzy be here? All of a sudden I heard a rapid pounding on the door.

Everyone sat straight up, looking alarmed, except for Nudge, who was still asleep. I jumped up and opened the door.

"Oh my God, Fang!" Gazzy shouted. "I missed you so much! You can't even begin to imagine how much I missed you!"

Gazzy threw his arms around me. As you know, I am not much of a hug-type person, but I did hug Gazzy back. he seemed to miss me, and was welcoming me back.

Gazzy's POV

I pounded the door as hard as I could. I needed to see Fang. This is so exciting.

Two seconds later, Fang opened the door. I didn't waste any time. "Oh my god, Fang!" I shouted. "I missed you so much! You can't even begin to tell how much I missed you. "

I threw my arms around him. I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't resist. Surprisingly, Fang hugged me back. Fang rarely gave hugs, but when he gave them, he meant it.

"Come on, Gazzy. Sit down and rest," Max said, patting a seat on the sofa next to her.

Nudge and Angel were sitting on the floor watching TV.

"I'm going to make some breakfast!" Jinx called as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'll help you," Iggy said, following him.

"So, Gazzy, what did you tell the people at college?" Fang asked

"I told my roommates to cover for me because I was on a road trip with Kate."

"Kate?" Fang questioned.

"She's my girlfriend, but she's at her parent's house. Hunter and Joe won't find that out."

"Oh, cool."

"Well, while you two catch up, I'm going to set the table for breakfast. Nudge? Angel? Brianna?" Max said abruptly

Nudge, Angel, and Brianna got the message and followed Max out of the room.



"So, Fang, why did you leave in the first place?" I asked

This is the million dollar question we had all been asking ourselves since Fang left.

"Well, it was because I was mostly afraid Max didn't love me. Every time I tried to kiss her she flew away. If I told her how I felt and she didn't feel the same, I wouldn't be able to handle it. I couldn't keep my feeling bottled up anymore, so I did the most stupid thing I have ever done. I ran away," Fang said sounding depressed. He seemed to be kicking himself for running away.

"It's okay. Max will forgive you. You've been together ever since you were born. She missed you," I said, trying console him as best as I could, but I don't think I was doing a very good job.

"But I don't think she will ever love me that way. She has Jinx. But I still love her, and I'm not going to run away this time," Fang said with confidence.

I think he was going to try to make up for the years that he missed.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that."

"Ha, ha. Yeah. So, what does this Kate girl look like?" Fang asked

"Well, she has brown hair, green eyes, about five-foot-six-inches, and her hair is long and wavy. I have a picture," I said pulling out my wallet.

"Wow, she is really pretty. How long have you been together?"

"About two years. If we're still together after college, I will show her my wings. I think that would be a good time. We would have been together for five years."

I wanted to tell Kate I had wings since we got together, but I was scared that she would reject me. I have known her since my senior year in high school.

"Yeah, I guess that would be a good time to show her. So what are you studying in college?"

"Chemical engineering."

"I should have known. Ever since you were eight," Fang said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, me and Iggy with the bombs. Max still busts us all the time when I come up to visit."

Fang's POV

Gazzy and I continued to talk about all kinds of things. Now only Gazzy knew why I really left. Angel probably already knew if she read my mind. If she does know, I hope she doesn't tell anyone, especially Max.

I was ecstatic! Gazzy seemed to forgive me, and so did Angel and Nudge. I have no idea about Iggy, Jinx, Brianna, and Max, though. If they want me still, I will stay with them. I am not going to run away again. I am going to make p for the years I lost by leaving. I missed so many things. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy growing up, Max saving the world, and many more.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Gazzy stated as he walked out of the room.



That left me sitting on the taupe, soft sofa with my thoughts.

"Fang," Max's sweet voice called my name.

"Yes?" I said looking over at her.

She looked so pretty. Her hair was falling out of her ponytail, and her black shirt was wrinkled, but she had such natural beauty.

"It's breakfast time. Where's Gazzy?"

"He went to the bathroom."

"Oh, ok. He'll figure out it's time to eat," Max said with a huge smile as she walked back into the kitchen, and I followed.

**I will post the seventh chapter when I get back which will be on Tuesday, and let me tell you, there will be a BIG surprise at the end. Mwahahahahaha! And I'm not telling you!**


	8. uhoh

I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does, and we all know that

**I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does, and we all know that.**

**Max's POV**

Breakfast was quiet, but it wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. No one was staring or glaring at each other, they were all eating peacefully. I didn't mind it being silent, it was actually enjoyable.

Jinx and Iggy always made the best breakfast. This morning they made light brown, crispy bacon, sizzling, scrambled eggs, and a huge pitcher of tart but sweet orange juice.** (Ok you do not know how hungry that made me)**I was so lucky to know men that could cook because I would poison everyone if I had to cook.

On my right Jinx was sitting and on my left Fang was sitting next to me. I was ecstatic that Fang was back but also furious. He left me to take care of the flock and save the world all by myself. I know I have to forgive him at some point. He is still part of the flock always has been, always will be. Now that he is back a hole that I have felt in my heart for seven years is filled again.

"Breakfast was delicious! I love it when you guys make eggs and bacon. You make it all crispy and not burnt. I remember when I went through I'm going to be a vegetarian stage. That didn't last long. Wow, I feel so, what's the word, happy. I don't know why. Oh, well," obviously that was Nudge. I looked around at everyone's plate, they all seemed to have finished. I started to clean off the table

"Don't worry Max I got it, go sit down and relax. You need it," Jinx instructed in his "I won't take no for an answer" tone. I hated it when he used that voice. I did as I was told and went into the living room and saw that it was 7:00 am. 

"OH MY GOD!!" I screamed. The café opened in thirty minutes.

"What, what's wrong?" everyone came rushing in, in a panic.

"The café opens in thirty minutes!" I was freaking out. I had to clean up still and I had Fang to worry about. Not in a bad way though, more like where is he going to stay and for how long kind of way. Then I had to find out how long Gazzy was going to stay and where he was going to stay, too.

"Me and Brianna will go and open up the café," Iggy chimed in. He was holding Brianna's hand. I thought it was sweet how he showed his love for her in the little things.

"We will go, too," Angel and Nudge said in unison. I didn't have a problem with Angel going this morning since it was a Saturday and Angel didn't have school.

"Gazzy can also stay with me and Iggy. I know Iggy will want his best friend with him," Brianna said smiling at Iggy, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

That made me feel so much better. I had most of my of my problems solved. Now all I to do was figure out the arrangements for Fang.

"Now that that's taken care of, Jinx, Max, and Fang will stay here and rest up, while the rest of us go to the café," Gazzy said as everyone headed out the door before I could protest.

Now Fang, Jinx, and I were the left, can we all say awkward. For the first few minutes none of us said a word until Jinx decided to break the silence.

"I'm going to go finish cleaning up the kitchen," Jinx grunted.

"So Fang do you have a place to stay?" I asked.

"Yeah, my one room apartment," Fang sighed looking down at his feet.

"Well, do you think you would like to stay here for a few days, you know to catch up and visit?" I asked hoping he would say yes, I really did.

"Won't Jinx be mad? Have you even talked to him about this?"

"No and I don't care if he doesn't want you here, I want you here. You are part of the flock,"

"Do you have enough room? I don't want to put you out," Fang said. It seemed like he was trying to make up excuses not to stay here. Did Fang not want to stay?

"Of course we have room,"

"Ok, then I guess it would be ok for me to stay with you guys, for a little while," Fang accepted. Yay, I was so happy, Fang was going to stay with me.

"Ok then, lets go fix up the guest room for you," I said happily tugging on his arm.

**Fang's POV**

Wow, this was really happening. Max wanted me to stay with her and Jinx. She even still considered me as part of the flock, too. I don't know how Jinx was going to take it with me staying here for a few days.

I wondered how it would be like to be with the flock again. I guess I would have to find out.

Max got up and tugged on my arm showing me the way down the hall to the guest room. We walked in. The room was painted black and white. The comforter was black and the sheets were white. There where both black and white pillows on the bed. Along the left wall between the two windows there was a maple desk with a laptop. The closet was small, but I didn't have very many clothes anyway.

"Do you like it? Do you think you will be able to stay here for a week?" Max asked me with a smile.

"Yeah, definitely, this sure beats my room. I have a bed and a computer. That's all I can really fit in to my room," I laughed. There wasn't much light coming in through the windows. The black lace curtains were closed.

In walked over to the bed and sat down. The mattress was soft and fluffy. I pretty much sank into the bed.

"Wow, I love the mattress too, you might have a hard time getting me out of it," I chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind, it would mean you staying here," Max said as she glided over and sat next to me. It was silent between us for a few moments.

"Fang?" Max said looking up into my eyes.

"Yeah,"

"I just wanted to let you know I forgive you. You know for leaving and all, but I'm also furious at you. You left me to take care of the flock and save the world by myself," Max's voice shook as tears filled her eyes. Oh-no, she was about to cry. She hardly ever cried. I didn't want her to cry.

"I'm sorry Max; I don't know why I left. I wish I never did leave in the first place," I apologized as I pulled her in close to me.

"It's okay; I forgive you, but please don't leave again. I've missed you so much," she cried.

"Please don't cry, I won't leave again," I whipped away her tears that were falling down her soft cheeks.

"It's okay, I'm going to stay this time, don't worry," I cooed to her while rocking her back and forth.

**Max's POV**

Fang held me in his strong arms and cooed to me that he wouldn't leave me again. I was happy and sad at the same time. Fang was going to stay here with me, but only for a week then he would have to go back to his one room apartment.

Right now I was calm and more relaxed than I have been in weeks. Fang was keeping me safe in his arms. It felt so right being with him. It was like our bodies were meant to fit together like a puzzle. I wanted to stay like this until the end of time. Just Fang and I laying here, not saying anything. He rocked me back and forth. It was so relaxing.

I unwrapped Fang's arms from my waist and looked up at him. He looked sort of disappointed, but the look only lasted for a second. Yup, he was still the emotionless Fang.

I leaned in closer to him. He seemed to lean in closer, too. Soon we were only an inch apart. We stayed there for, neither of us made a move. I was about to back away from Fang.

Instead, I jumped on top of him and kissed him with passion. It had been a long time since I had kissed Fang. He tasted so sweet. I could hear the fireworks bursting in my mind. The feeling was fantastic, unlike any other feeling. The kiss was pure pleasure.

**Fang's POV**

My lips were an inch apart from Max's. I could have kissed her, but I didn't know if it would a good idea. She had just forgiven me for leaving her. She also had a boyfriend and I didn't want to mess up our new friendship between me and Max.

This was probably my last chance to make thing right again. I was about to back away from Max, when she suddenly jumped and kissed me with so much passion.

At first I was very, very shocked. Max had put a lot of passion in the kiss; I soon started to kiss her back. I loved the way she kissed me; it had been so long since I had many years since I had kissed her last. Fireworks exploded through my brain.

This was an amazing feeling, unlike anything I have ever felt, it was love. I loved Max and this kiss just made it clearer that I loved her more than anyone could love someone.

**Jinx's POV (a few minutes before the kiss)**

I was still cleaning up the kitchen. Well, when eight people who eat more than 3,000 calories a day plus a dog, there is bound to be a ginormous mess.

I was almost done though. I only had to load the dishwasher. I placed the all the plates on the bottom rack and all the cups and bowls on the top one. I place the silver forks, knives, and spoons in the plastic silver wear basket.

Once the dishwasher was filled I placed a Jet dry power ball in and pressed the start button. I quickly whipped off the table with a damp wash rag.

Now I need to find Max. I didn't totally trust that Fang guy completely. I mean the man broke Max's heart once I didn't need him doing it again.

I walked into the T.V. room, they weren't there. I made my way down the hall to the guest room. Slowly I opened the door and I wished I hadn't.

There on the bed Max and Fang were kissing. I felt like someone was stabbing me with a knife over and over again in the heart. How could this be happening? Max was kissing another man. My heart was breaking.

I wanted to kill Fang. He should not be kissing my woman. Max was my girlfriend. I didn't want Fang to break Max's heart again, if he did she would probably die, and I didn't want Max to die, I loved her.

"Wha-what's going on here?" I managed to choke out.

**Ok this was an extremely fun chapter to write. Now I have the eighth chapter written and partly typed. If you want to know what happens next you will have to review. Depending on how many reviews I get determines on how fast I want to post the next chapter so review and the next chapter may be up in 3 days, but it depends on how many reviews I get.**

**Also I'm sorry it took me an extra day to post. We got back just in time for my softball practice and it was 9:30pm when I got back. Then my sisters wanted to go on the computer and that took an hour. Then by the time I finally got the computer it was 10:30pm and I was on the computer for about thirty minutes before I started to fall asleep at the computer desk. My sisters woke me up and told me it was 11:45pm and it was time to go to bed. So yeah, then my computer was also being stupid this morning and not letting me on the internet.**


	9. after math

I don't own Maximum Ride, no duh

**I don't own Maximum Ride, no duh. I do own Jinx and Brianna though.**

**So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry I haven't been able to update. My stupid computer was being stupid.**

**This is the order of events **

**Internet connection goes out**

**Try to fix internet**

**Computer has fatal error **

**Loose documents**

**Word won't reinstall**

**I finally got my computer back up and running so things should run smoothly, plus its summer and I have all the time in the world pretty much, or at least it seems so right now. We'll see how long that lasts. **

**Jinx's POV**

I stood there for a few moments in shock. Everyone was staring at one another. Neither of us dared to speak. Once reality hit me I ran off to the room Max and I shared. I slammed and locked the door.

Anger filled me up. I turned on my ipod, which was on the speaker stand and played "Riot," by Three Days Grace, on of my favorite songs.

As the music blasted I turned the bed over, hit pillows, and threw anything that was in front of me. I was about to throw the picture of me and Max at the beach out the window when I stopped.

I just looked down at the picture. We were so happy. Max was in a black bikini with a white cover up, so no one could see her wings. In one hand Max was holding and ice cream cone and with the other hand she was giving me bunny ears. She was smiling; she had such a beautiful smile. I was in white swim trunks with black beach flowers all over them with a black t-shirt covering up my wings. I also had my ice cream cone in one hand and my other hand around Ma's waist. We had so much fun that day.

_Flashback_

_The flock was playing around having a good time. They had nothing o worry about. Max was tanning on the beach, watching Angel and Nudge splashing around in the waves. Iggy was sitting next to Brianna under the beach umbrella. Brianna was reading the stories that were in the newspaper. I was standing in line getting ice cream for me and Max. _

"_What kind would you like, sir," the cashier asked me _

"_I'll take two chocolate waffle cones, please," I asked the man politely. He dished three scoops into each cone and handed them to me. I paid him the five dollars and walked back over to Max._

"_Here you go," I handed Max one of the cones. _

"_Thanks sweetie," she said as she gave me a peck on the lips. Me and Max just sat and relaxed on the beach. We talked about random things like, how happy we were that our café was going. _

"_Hey Jinx, Max, let me get a picture of you and Max together," Brianna shouted as she ran over to us with her digital camera. Me and Max looked at each other and nodded our heads in agreement. _

_Max got up and put bunny ears above my head and I put my hand around her waist._

"_One, two, three," Brianna said as she got ready to the picture._

"_Cheese," Max and I both said._

_After Brianna got the picture all of us started laughing. I had never been happier in my life. I had my girlfriend by my side, smiling with radiance and all my friends around me having an amazing time. This had to be one of the best days of my life, beside the day I escaped from the school. _

_End of flashback. _

I brought myself back to reality. I loved Max so much. She was my soul mate, someone that completed me. I just didn't understand what was going on. Did Max not love me any more? Did she love that Fang guy more? I was so frustrated!

"Riot," had ended and "I get it," by Chevelle came on. I don't know how that song made me calm, but it somehow it did. I began to clean up my mess.

**Max's POV**

Fang and I sat there in an extremely awkward silence. Neither of us knew what to say. What was there to say? I winced when I heard "Riot," being blasted through the apartment. Jinx only listed to his music that loud when he was really angry and frustrated.

I heard a bunch of crashing noises. I was too scared to get up. Jinx was a really nice, gentle person and he kept his cool most of the time. I had never seen him like this; he must have been really upset.

After about five minutes of Fang and me sitting there in silence, only hearing the crashing and breaking of things to the music, everything suddenly stopped. Then I heard "I Get It," by Chevelle. I knew that he was calming down, that song made him so calm for some odd reason.

"Eeem, yea, I guess I should go check on Jinx," I said trying to break the silence between me and Fang.

"Yea, ok," Fang sighed looking at his hands. He seemed upset and hurt, but for all I know I could have just imagined it.

"You can go ahead and make yourself at home, this is your room for now," I said with a sad smile as I got up from the bed and walked out the door.

I knocked on Jinx's door. I prayed to God that he would answer the door and not ignore me. After a few minutes I was about to turn away and leave him be, but then I heard some shuffling.

**Jinx's POV**

I heard someone knocking on my door, probably Max. I sighed I really wanted to talk to her, but I was also afraid to talk to her. I was scared to what she was going to say to me. What if she was going to leave me for Fang?

Thinking about what I should do, I sat down on the bed I just made. Three minutes passed by and I decided I should talk to Max, so she didn't hate me. I had to face her sooner or later; it might as well be now. I got up from the bed and shuffled my feet slowly over to the door.

"Hey," I sighed, looking at the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" Max asked with a very worried expression on her face.

"If you call being depressed after seeing your girlfriend kiss another man, alright, then yes I'm just dandy," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, Jinx, I'm so sorry," Max said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I don't really know what happened between me and Fang, it was just a reaction. I don't even know why we kissed. It won't ever happen again, I promise. Please forgive me, please," Max was about to cry, I could see the tears welding up in her eyes.

"Max, Max, Max, of course I forgive you. How could I not? I love you Max and nothing can change that."

"I love you too, Jinx, and I always will," Max said as her tears began to disappear.

"How about you come in," I suggested.

"Ok, whoa what happened in here a tornado," Max laughed

"I guess you could say that," I still hadn't cleaned everything up. Max began to pick up the some of the pillows that were still scattered on the floor. I was cleaning up the some of the shattered glass. Max and I worked together getting the room clean. It only took us about fifteen minutes to clean up everything that was on the floor.

"I'll be right back, I need to go get the vacuum," Max said as she walked out of my room gracefully. He hips moved from side to side and her body was just amazing. I loved that woman so much, her looks, her personality, and everything.

I sat on the bed and waited for Max to return. I was thinking to myself about how I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Max and have kids with her, but I had no idea what Max's thoughts were on that subject. I only had about two minutes to think before max cam back with the vacuum.

"Come on, get off your lazy butt and vacuum up your mess," Max joked as she waved her finger at me.

"Aw, but mom," I played along, which just made her laugh more. I loved her laugh it was so sweet and light, it made the atmosphere happy and joyful. It didn't feel all that awkward around us anymore.

Max walked over to the bed and laid down with her hands behind her head and watched me as I vacuumed up the smaller pieces of glass, that I couldn't get with my hands. Once I had finished I put the vacuum back in the hall closet and laid down next to my woman.

"Well this is nice," Max said as she turned onto her side to look at me.

"Yeah, I agree," turning on to my side to look at her to. We just laid there looking at and watching each other. I could have done this all day. Grrrrrg, my stomach growled and Max snickered. I looked at the alarm clock on my side of the bed. It was 11:30.

"How about I go make peanut butter sandwiches," Max suggested. All I gave her was a funny I-don't-know-about-this look.

"Oh come on I can make peanut butter sandwiches," she said giving me a yes-I-can-and-I-will look. All I can say she is stubborn and determined. Max got up and went onto the kitchen. While I just continued to lay there thinking about Max.

**Fang's POV**

After Max left, I had know Idea what to do. I just laid there in bed with the radio on low, listening to whatever song came on. What was going to happen between me and Max now? Was she just going to avoid me? Would she still talk to me?

I heard Jinx and Max talking. I didn't know what they were talking about; all I could hear were mumbles. I heard Max get the something out of the hall closet and then go back into her bedroom. Then I heard the low vroom sound of the vacuum as whoever was vacuuming.

I had been here for less than a day and already I was causing problems. All I ever did to Max was get in her way. This whole situation was a total disaster. Everything was going wrong. Maybe I should just go back to my apartment and stay there. I should just leave Max alone, but I already promised her that I wouldn't leave again. I'll stay here for a few days then go back home. I will make sure to visit everyday; I don't think I would be able to stay away from Max and the flock for very long now that I know where they are.

I pulled out my laptop and started doing some of the work that I was behind on. The good thing was that I could do a lot of my work at home, but I still had to call the office and tell them that I was going to take a personal week. I had today and tomorrow off. I picked up my cell phone. A husky voice answered that phone.

"Yea, yea, what'd cha want, Nick?" I used my fake name, Nick. My boss would think I was insane if I used Fang.

"Hey I really need to take a few days off, it's family business," I told my boss.

"Ok, but you can only take four days off, we have a big meeting coming up and I need you to be there Nick,"

"Ok that's great, thanks so much; I'll be there on Thursday,"

"Yea, yea you're welcome, but I got to go," my boss said in a rush and before I could say bye he hung up.

Now that I had that taken care of, I went back to working on my computer. I was on the computer for a few hours, before I noticed how hungry I was. I left my room and went into the kitchen to find Max making pp&j sandwiches.

"I see you have master making sandwiches," I said smoothly as I walked over to her.

"Yea, it's the only thing that I can make where you won't be prone to getting sick," she chuckled. We stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"So is there anything I can help you with?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence between us. I mean after what happen this morning, well, I just wonder to when things would be back to normal.

"Um, no, not really Fang, but thanks for asking," Max said as she finished getting lunch on the table, she didn't even look at me. Max had just finished setting the table with the sandwiches, drinks, and grapes, when Jinx walked in. When he saw me in there with Max, he shot me a death glare, which I returned. And I thought the air could not get anymore awkward. Looks like I was wrong. Max must have noticed me and Jinx glaring at each other.

"Well, how about we sit down and eat lunch. I'm starving," Max cleared her throat. I took my seat on Max's right, and Jinx took his seat on Max's left. Me and Jinx were still glaring at each other all through lunch.

**Max's POV (sorry its so short) **

Ugh! Why can't those two just get along? Ok well, I know Jinx has a right to mad at Fang, but why couldn't they just say sorry and end of story. This was so frustrating. The other thing that worried me was that I kissed Fang, I'm the one that made the first move. This was getting annoying.

They are still glaring at each other. I wanted to move so bad. I hated being in the middle of this. It was insane. BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!! Oh, thank the Lord, the phone rang.

"I'll go get that," I said excited that I could move from the growing awkwardness and tension in the kitchen. I bolted to my room.

**Jinx's POV**

After Max left to go get the phone, I decide I should have a talk with Fang on the whole kissing Max situation. I wanted to make sure he was going to stay and not break her heart anymore. He also was not going to try anything funny, she just got over Fang.

"So, Fang, why did you kiss Max?" I asked with steal in my voice.

"I don't really know, _Jinx_, it just kind of happened," Fang replied in an unfriendly voice.

"Well, you better make sure, _it doesn't just happen_, again, or I will kick your sorry butt so hard that you won't be able to sit down for a year," I threatened, trying keep my voice down so Max wouldn't hear me.

"Oh, yeah, well I would love to see you try,"

"The only reason your still around here is because, Max obviously cares about you, but not in the way you care about her. If I was in charge you butt would have been kicked out of my café as soon as you walked in,"

"Whatever you say Jinx," Fang said leaving at that.

"Hey guys I'm back," Max said as she walked back into the room.

"Who was that on the phone?" Fang and I asked at the same time. We then, glared at each other, again.

"Brianna, the boys were driving her crazy," Max laughed.

"Oh, ok. Max I will go ahead and clean the kitchen for you," Fang suggested. That made me so angry; cleaning the kitchen was my job.

"Thank you, Fang," Max said, smiling sweetly at Fang. I swear I wanted to kill Fang. Here he comes back into my family's lives unexpected and tries to steel my girlfriend. He had some nerve.

"Come on Jinxy, lets go relax and watch some T.V.," Max cooed as she pulled on my arm, dragging me to the T.V. room.

**Fang's POV (sorry this is short again)**

Jinx had some never to threaten me. I would love to see him and try to kick my butt. Then he thinks I kissed Max first. Well, she's the one who jumped in and kissed me, when I was about to back out.

I know one thing I'm still not going to give up on trying make Max mine. I love her and I will make her mine. I need her, she completes me. I continued to clean the kitchen up. When I was done I went into my room and picked up a book that I was reading earlier.

**Jinx's POV**

Max and I were watching a movie, I don't know what it was called, but a lot of things blew up and lots of people died in the funniest ways. One guy fell off a twenty story building because he tripped over a pipe.

Max was curled up next to me. I had my arm around her shoulders. I kissed the top of her head. Some of the awkwardness between me and her was ebbing away. Hopefully, by tomorrow there would be no awkwardness and we could get back to our "normal" lives.

This was the kind of quality time that I loved spending with Max. Things were always so relaxed and calm when we were watching movies together. The time seemed to pass by so fast. Before I knew it the movie was over. It was a two hour and forty-five minute movie, too. My question was, how did about three hours feel like thirty minutes. The day was going by in a blink of an eye. I looked over at the clock. It was 4:45 already.

Max turned and looked up at me. She stared into my eyes. She didn't say or do anything. She just kept staring at me with those big beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"What are you doing," I asked Max, cocking my head to the side.

"This," Max jumped on me and gave me a kiss. It was a simple kiss. It wasn't like a make out kiss, but it wasn't a peck, something in the middle. I felt like I need more. I need her physically so much right now.

I pulled her into a long passionate kiss. She began to kiss back. The kiss deepened. I picked her up bridal style and carried her into our room, still kissing. I gently dropped her onto the bed as I ran my fingers in her hair. Max ran her tongue across my lips begging for entrance. I parted my lips and she slipped her tongue in. The kiss was no a full out make out session. I felt pure pleasure, kissing Max this way. I could smell her. She smelled sweet, like cherries. Her skin was soft and her breath was minty. Right now nothing could keep me away from her. She ran her fingers through my hair. I moved my hands up and down her curves. Suddenly, I felt Max slip her hands up my shirt and was about to take it off.

"Max, Max, Max, guess what," Angel yelled excitedly. Quickly, Max and I pulled apart and got into positions so it looked like we were just talking. I didn't know we were even kissing that long.: Max and I looked at each other, and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"What is it?" Max said getting up from the bed so she could go see what Angel was so excited about.

**Max's POV**

I was trying not to curse in my mind and out loud. I was finally ready and then Angel had to ruin the mood. I wasn't mad at her though she didn't know and she seemed really excited about something. I got up from the bed and walked into the kitchen, where Iggy, Brianna, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy were all sitting. All of them were kind of doing their own thing. Brianna and Iggy were talking about their latest bomb project, Gazzy and Nudge were in some kind of heated discussion, probably something pointless, and Angel was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"So, what is so exciting, that you need to tell me," I laughed as Angel bounced up and down.

"Well, you know that guy, Jason that I like, right," Angel started.

"Yea he's a nice boy, very polite and mannered," I was getting kind of suspicious. I mean who wouldn't be?

"HE ASKED ME OUT TO THE MOVIES ON FRIDAY! So can I please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please go?" Angel squealed with joy. I pondered for a minute. I guess she was old enough to go to the movies with a boy. She was sixteen and she was very responsible.

"I guess you can go, but you have to be back by 10:30," I said, sternly. I didn't want to disappoint her, but I also had to keep Angel safe.

"Oh, my God, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Max, I'll be very, very, very good and do extra chores," Angel ran out of the room, with her cell phone out and ready to call all of her friends.

I looked at the clock. It was 5:20 already. The café closes early at 5:00 on Saturdays and Sundays. It was almost time for dinner.

"Hey Iggy, Brianna do you guys want to start dinner?" I asked them.

"Yeah, sure, we are right on it," Iggy and Brianna said in unison. They started to get the ingredients and whatever else they needed out of the fridge and cupboards. As they cooked dinner, I went to go check up on everyone. Fang was in his room reading a book. Angel was calling everyone she knew to tell them about her date on Friday. Nudge and Gazzy were still having their heated discussion. I sighed and went to sit on the couch ton read the news paper, which I had not been able to read all day.

"DINNER TIME," Brianna shouted.

"God, Brianna you are so loud sometimes," Iggy laughed as he slowly removed his hands from his ears.

"I know and I'm proud of it," Brianna smiled and I laughed as I walked into the kitchen and sat down in my seat. I was soon followed by everyone else. They all rushed in at once. They must have been hungry.

Everyone took their seats, and of course I was sitting in between Jinx and Fang. They were still glaring at each other. This was getting on my nerves big time. Iggy brought the food over to the table and everyone attacked like this was their last meal. I waited until everyone was done and then, I got my food. For once it was silent, and not an awkward silence either. I had enough awkward silences today.

Fang and Jinx were still glaring at each other. They were also having a race on who could eat the fastest. It didn't take long before the flock noticed what was going on. The flock just stared at them in shock. I just sat there with my head in my hands.

"Um, Max what's going on with them?" Brianna asked.

"They won't get along at all! It's been like this all day," I muttered.

"Oh," Brianna replied and went back to eating.

I hoped that things would get better between Fang and Jinx as the week progressed. I would have to talk to Jinx and make sure he was nice to Fang and welcomed him. I also had to talk to Fang about that kiss.

**Ok I think that is a long enough chapter. Please review and I will update as soon as I can. I have no idea when that will be though. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review.**


	10. bedtime!

Ok well here is the next chapter of That's What Happens When you Leave

**Ok well here is the next chapter of ****That's What Happens When you Leave. ****I hope you all enjoy! **

**The inspirational quote of the day!**

**"My therapist told me the way to achieve true inner peace is to  
finish what I start. So far I've finished two bags of M&M's and  
a chocolate cake. I feel better already."******

-- Dave Barry

**Jinx's POV**

Dinner was over and everyone was just kind of hanging out and watching some television. Nudge was just sitting there; she looked like she was deep in thought. Angel and Gazzy were catching up. They hadn't seen each other for a while and with all the craziness, there hasn't been much time for them to just sit and talk. Max was watching whatever was on television. Fang, I had no idea where he was, and I didn't really care.

I walked over to sit by Max and watch, what she was watching. She looked up at me and smiled and she patted a spot next to her for me to sit down. I sat down swiftly beside her and pulled her in close to me. She laid her head on my shoulder. We sat there like normal. This was pretty much our normal evening. Everyone would sit around and unwind after dinner, let the food settle in their stomachs.

We were watching the news. Like normal people were dieing left and right. Tonight there was apparently a gang war in Harlem. Fifteen people died and twenty others were injured. **(Idk if they still have gang wars and I don't really know much about that kind of stuff so sorry if it sounds really unrealistic.)**

"Oh my," Max said shocked. I knew she hated it when people were being killed because of war.

"Yea, I no, well its ten o'clock me, Iggy, and Gazzy should, get going," Brianna yawned.

"We should!" Iggy and Gazzy said as their heads snapped up to look at Brianna.

"Yes, we should, now come on," Brianna grabbed their arms and dragged them out the door.

"I guess we should get going, too, right Angel?" Nudge hinted.

"Yea, I'm tired," Angel yawned.

"Night you guys" Max called out to them as they left. It was now me, Max, and Fang, queue awkward silence.

"Yea, I'm going to bed, night Max," Fang muttered, getting up from his seat and walking toward his bedroom.

"Ok, goodnight Fang," Max smiled. Fang gave a little half smile before he closed the door to his room.

I turned off the TV. It was now, just me and Max. I looked over at her and I knew that she was tired even though she was trying so hard not to show it.

"You ready for bed?" Max asked me. Her eyes were beginning to droop.

"Yea, you?"

"Uh-hun,"

"Ok let's get ready then."

Max's POV

After Fang said goodnight to me, I could feel my heart racing, my palms sweating, and my thoughts being jumbled. Why was this reaction happening to all because Fang said goodnight to me, in his deep, kind, gentle, sexy, sweet, ok I am getting WAY ahead of myself.

Jinx said we should go ahead and get ready for bed. Gradually, I got up onto my feet and followed Jinx into the bathroom. We brushed our teeth, washed our faces, then I kicked him out so I could get dressed into my p.j.s, a simple v-neck white tee and blue stripped pants. Once I was done with all my girly needs (ha yea right, since when have I had girly needs) I let Jinx have the bathroom.

I was so tired, I felt like I was going to crash to the floor. I pushed myself with the little strength I had to the bed. Falling, onto the firm, warm, bed, I let all my muscles relax, let my mind empty all its thought, and I quickly fell into a black dreamless sleep.

Jinx's POV

When I came back into Max and mine's room, I found her already sound asleep on the bed. She wasn't even under the covers, she must have been exhausted, well what could I say, it has been an eventful two days. As the week goes on it can only get worse. We never had this much trouble until Fang came back.

He was the cause of all this drama, breaking Max's heart, coming home on short notice, kissing her when she was my girlfriend, he had his chance. I could tell that this was a disaster waiting to happen. If I had the power and heart to kick Fang to the curb I would have by now, but I couldn't do that to Max, plus she would kill me.

As I watched Max's chest move up and down, I noticed that she looked a little cold. Being, the wonderful boyfriend I am, I picked Max up so I could cover her up with the thick midnight blue comforter. She must have been exhausted, she didn't even stir when I did all of this, she was usually a very light sleeper.

Now, that I knew Max was comfortable, I let body realize how worn out it was. Way too much drama happened for me today, between the fight Max and I had and the make up make out that was almost something else was just too much for one day.

But, bow it was time for bed, time for sleep, and time for the events of the day to come to an end. I had to prepare myself for the next day.

Fang's POV

I laid in my bed, that Max said I could use. I wanted to show Max that I was sorry I ever left her, I wanted to show her that I still really cared for and the flock. I had to come up with some kind of plan to get her to trust me again.

I had work off for the week and I wanted to make this week special, I wanted this week for all of us to get back onto the same page. Gazzy had to leave on the Saturday coming up.

I was going to continue to fight for Max. This was not over. I loved Max and I know deep in Max's heart she loves me too.

**Yes, I know this is short, and yes I know it's been forever since I have updated, but I have not been able to write anything lately. This chapter was supposed to be part of a much longer chapter, but since I have cant write anything, I just took what I had down already and decided to post it. In other words this is a filler chapter. **

**also I'm going to the beach on the 31****st**** to the 5****th****, but you all knows what happens when I am on vaction, I write in the car. The cool thing is I will be at the beach and I find beaches very inspirational. Maybe I will have even more written for you guys. I plan on write chapters, 11, 12, and possibly 13. sorry guys, I know I said I would have more time to write now that it was summer, psh yeah right. I'm busier than ever. **

**Please review. SOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE!! **


	11. Vacation Week Part 1

I don't own Maximum Ride

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Well, I got a few stories for you guy to read, if you are bored. The first one is my by one of my best friends. She has come up with her first Maximum Ride fan fic. Her pen name is Breze Lee and her story is called Maximum Ride: 2012. I know she would love it if you guy read and reviewed her story! Also, I have just written an oneshot called Silence. It's based off the song Silence by Aly and A.J. I would be very happy if you read that and reviewed it too. **

**Anyway without any farther a due, I present; This is what Happens when you Leave.**

**Fang's POV**

**Monday**  
I stood behind the counter taking orders at Jinx and Max's café. I was thinking of activities that I could plan to spend time with Max and the flock, mostly Max though. If I got enough time to spend with Max, I could possibly get a chance with her.

I was off work all this week, so Max said I could come and work the counter at the café so I wasn't home alone all day. Max said she would even pay me, but I told her that wasn't necessary, she was already letting me stay with her and Jinx. Gazzy came to work with us, too, but he wasn't doing much. He was sitting in one of the chairs reading a comic book. Apparently, he was taking his "break."

Angel was at school, obviously, Iggy was at the office, and Nudge was at work too.

Right now, things were going pretty slow. It was only ten o'clock; the lunch rush wasn't quiet here, yet. A few people were sitting at the tables eating bagels or sipping on coffee, while working on their lap tops or reading the news paper.

"So this is what its like to work at a café," I said to Max, who was next to me. I was trying to make small talk; obviously I wasn't very good at it.

"Yeah," Max sighed. She seemed so relaxed, I hardly ever saw her like this. She was in a carefree mood. She didn't have to worry about flyboys, Ari, or Itex anymore. She had time to worry about the normal things, like food, a place to live, bills, and health. Well, she had to worry about those things while we were on the run, but it was way easier now.

Many things changed when I left, but some stayed the same. Angel and Nudge were still the best of friends and Nudge still talked my ear off. Angel still controlled people's minds. Gazzy and Iggy still built bombs and hid them from Max. Max was still the leader.

"Hey Max, I was thinking," I said hesitantly.

"Oh, about what," Max asked cautiously.

"Well, maybe every night this week, we could do something with the whole flock, sort of like a vacation week,"

"Wow Fang that sound likes a really good idea. We should do that, starting tonight," Max exclaimed excitedly.

"Thanks," I muttered, shyly. Max gave me a peck on the cheek, before she ran off to go tell Jinx. My insides twisted and squirmed. I could still feel the tingling feeling on my cheek from her kiss. My heart filled with joy, but I knew it was only a simple way of thanking me for the great idea.

I sighed, out of the corner of my eye I watched as Max talked to Jinx. He placed his hand in hers. A huge smile spread across her face. I wondered what he said to her. I could feel the anger flare up in the pit of my stomach, as Jinx held Max. I wanted to be in his shoes so bad. I wanted to be the one who could hold Max tight to me. I wanted to be the one to make her smile. I wanted to be the one she loved.

**Max's POV**

After Fang suggested the best idea ever, for spend time with everyone, I kissed him on the cheek. I don't know why, but I really wanted too. I could feel my heart race. It was a simple peck on the cheek, but I could feel my cheeks burning. I must have been crimson. I ran to go tell Jinx about Fang's idea.

"Wow, really that sound like it will be a lot of fun," Jinx said as he placed his hand into mine. I couldn't help but flash him a bright smile.

"Yeah, I don't know what we are going to do tonight, but we will all talk about it when everyone gets home at six," I said as I kissed Jinx on the lips and returned back to the counter to help Fang. The lunch rush was just coming in.

I took the orders from the customers. I looked over at Fang making sure he was keeping up. He seemed to be doing pretty well. He was taking orders left and right. A smile came to my lips as I watched Fang work. It had been so long. He really did grow up a lot. He was much more handsome than he used to be, and I didn't think that was possible.

My cheeks grew hotter as I stared at Fang. I felt so stupid for looking at Fang and thinking he was hot. I had a boyfriend. Why was I looking at another man? I forcefully tarred my gaze from Fang and concentrated on taking the lunch orders. It was hard though, I couldn't keep my mind off Fang.

I thought back to how I felt when we shared that kiss. His lips soft on mine, my hand in his, his body close to me, his sweet warm breath on my ear. The way my heart raced as he held me in his strong arms. How I was breathless after that kiss. It felt so wrong to think back to that, but it felt so right. I had to find something to get my mind off of that kiss. I had a boyfriend, I couldn't be thinking about this.

I sighed and tried not to think at all. The lunch rush was just about over and then it would be break time.

_Later that night…_

After a long day at the café, everyone was standing around in the kitchen of the café. I was going to announce that Fang had come up with an amazing idea for all of us to spend time as a flock together.

"Hey, everyone Fang had a great idea for us to spend time together. Do you want me to tell them or you," I asked, looking at Fang.

"I guess I'll tell them," he shrugged not really caring either way.

**Fang's POV**

Max told everyone that I had a great idea for all of to spend time with each other, I was really happy that she loved the idea of all of us just doing something with everyone each night for the whole week.

"Well, I thought we would all do something each night of the week, like tonight we would go out to eat. We can give Iggy a break on cooking," I laughed.

"Oh really, that sounds so much fun Fang, and we get to do something every night of the week! What are we going to do? Can we go shopping? I hope we can go shopping! I need a new pair of shoes and a new top, and new jeans, and a new bracelet, and, and lots of things," Nudge rambled on happily. She seemed to be really excited about the idea of spending time together.

"I have lots of things planed, but I'm not going to tell them to you guys, it's a surprise," I replied.

"Wow, Fang this is a great idea, we can spend time as a whole flock. Now that your back and Gazzy is visiting," Brianna said bubbly. Iggy was standing with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thanks," I mumbled. Everyone just stood around talking and asking how everyone's day was. They were waiting as to what was going to happen next.

"So where are we going for dinner tonight?" Jinx asked me.

"Babbo, it's a high class restaurant, and don't worry I'm paying for it," I answered Jinx's question.

"Wow, Fang you don't have to pay for us, we can pay," Max said, shocked.

"Yeah, Fang its no big deal," Angel told me.

"No, its ok, I'll pay, it was my idea," I said. I didn't want them spending their money. I didn't mind either.

"Are you sure Fang?" Max asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely,"

"Okay, well we better go flag down some cabs to get there," I announced.

The ride to the restaurant was quick. Max, Jinx, and I rode together, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy rode together, and Brianna and Iggy had their own cab. I had already made reservations, so we didn't need to worry about our eight people party. As we walked in, a middle age man walked over to us. He was balding, and he was dressed in black dress pants and a white button down shirt, with a black dress jacket to go over his shirt. His tie was plain red.

"Good evening sir, may I help you," He asked politely.

"Yes, party of eight under Nick Ride," I told him.

"Ah, yes, right this way," as the man directed us over to our table in the far corner of the restaurant. It was very private. I loved to eat here; this is where my boss would hold his lunch meetings.

"Here are your menus, I'll be back to take your drink orders in a moment," the man said, leaving us to look over the menu.

Everyone opened their menus and their jaw partially dropped to the floor when they saw the prices. I had a feeling that it was going to be a challenge to convise everyone that I didn't mind paying for dinner.

"Fang, your honestly going to pay for all of us," Max cried, in complete shock?

"Yeah, it's no problem," I smiled convisingly.

"But Fang, it's so expensive,"

"I know, but that's ok, we all haven't spent enough time with each other and if that means I treat you all to dinner so we can have a great time and not worrying about anything, then its perfectly fine with me,"

"Aw, Fang that is so generous," Brianna thanked me.

"You're welcome,"

Brianna and Max seemed to be please with my answer. They were really happy that I wanted to bring the flock together. Max was sitting next to me and Jinx. Max was holding Jinx's hand. My heart tightened a bit. I wanted to be the one to hold Max's hand.

"Have you guys decided what you want to drink," our waiter asked.

"Um, yes, I believe so," I said casually, looking at Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Max, Jinx, Iggy, and Brianna to see if they disagreed. None of them did so we all took turns going around the table placing our orders.

"I'll have an ice tea with the spaghetti," Nudge said.

"I'll have the same," Angel ordered.

"I'll have a coke with the Pappardelle Bolognese," Iggy said politely.

"I'll have an ice tea with the Linguine," Brianna ordered.

"I'll have the same," Max said.

"I'll think that I will have that too," Gazzy smiled.

"I'll have the black spaghetti, with water," Jinx ordered looking up at the waiter.

"I'll have that too," I finally got to order. The waiter scratched all this down and left frantically.

As we all waited for our meals to come out we sat around talking and catching up on things. It was relaxing and very enjoyable. No one was fighting, and we all seemed to be getting along. Angel told us about her day at school and how she was excited for her date with Josh on Friday. Nudge told us how they were making a new program for the computers. Iggy said that he did a lot of math, like he does everyday.

"So, Fang, do you come here often?" Jinx asked as our food came out. Nudge's eyes were the size of dinner plates as she saw the amount of food on her plate.

Actually, everyone was shocked.

"Yeah, at least twice a month, this is where my boss has his lunch meetings," I responded.

"Wow, this is a lot of food,"

"Yeah, it sure is Jinx, it may be expensive, but you sure get a good amount of food for the price,"

The flock must have been starving. No one talked after the food came out. They just ate and enjoyed. I was very pleased that everyone was satisfied. When we were all done with dinner. Our waiter came by with the check. I pulled out my platinum card. The waiter took my card and went to go scan it.

"God, Fang how much money do you have?" Max blurted out

"A lot, I earn about 170,000 dollars a year," I answered.

"Whoa," was all anyone could say.

"Dude, that is some serious cash that you ear there," Jinx commented.

The waiter came back with my card, I signed the receipt and we left.

Max's POV

After we left the restaurant, we flagged down a couple of taxis and headed home. I was exhugsted. Today, had taken a lot out of me. we were at our apartment complex in no time. I partially ran to the elevator. I wanted to go to bed so bad. My feet ached, and so did my head. I think Jinx noticed that I was tired.

"Do you want me to carry you to the room," he asked manly.

"Ha, only if you want," I accepted. I was so tired that I didn't really care. Carefully, he picked me up bridle style and carried me through the threshold of our apartment.

Fang walked off to his room. I had to remember to thank him tomorrow morning for the dinner. That was absolutely delicious. I wondered what Fang had in store for us tomorrow night. I bet it would be something fun. He was just amazing like that. My cheeks began to grow hot again. Why did I blush every time I stared of thought about Fang? This was beginning to get ridiculous. I already had a boyfriend and I had to keep telling myself that. I loved Jinx. Jinx sat me on the bed, and I instantly fell asleep, welcoming the darkness.

Tuesday

The café was as busy as it was yesterday. The day pasted by fast. I was excited to here what Fang had in mind for tonight. So was Jinx and Brianna, they loved all this spending time with everyone. We hardly ever went out as a family. We mostly, just sat around in my apartment and watched TV. This going out every night was going to be a fresh change of pace.

The flock was standing all around in a circle, waiting for Fang to tell us tonight's activity.

"Tonight, we are going to see the movie Get Smart," Fang announced excitedly.

"Yes!" Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy shouted. They must have wanted to go see that movie really bad.

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets get out of here," Iggy said pulling Brianna out the door. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy ran after them. Me, Jinx, and Fang rolled our eyes and walked out the door. I made sure to lock up.

Brianna flagged down the taxis and we climbed in. we traveled in our usual groups. I sat in the middle of Fang and Jinx. I also noticed that Fang and Jinx had gotten along a lot more this week, which I was thankful for.

Fang's POV

Our cab pulled up to the theater. As we all got out we met into a group. I gave everyone their ticket. We walked in. we each handed our tickets to the ticket dude. (Idk what he's called so I named him ticket dude. Lol) He ripped the tickets in half and handed us our ticket stubs.

"Your theater is three down the hall on the right," he pointed us in the direction. I looked over at Jinx as he took Max's hand and walked with her. I felt my heart ache with sadness. Brianna was holding Iggy's hand as we walked to our theater.

It was already day two, and Max didn't seem to really notice me, but I still had the rest of the week. I was going to get max to notice me. I wanted her to fall in love with me. I already knew I was in love with her.

We sat all the way in the back. Iggy sat next to Brianna; Gazzy sat on Iggy's other side. Angel sat by Gazzy and Nudge. I sat by Brianna and Max, and Max sat by Jinx. The seats had blue velvet covering. The movie was about to start, they were showing preview to movies coming out.

As the movie started, Iggy put his arm around Brianna. Brianna put her head on his shoulder. She looked so relaxed and happy. Why shouldn't she be? She was snuggling with the man she loved. I kept my eye on Jinx. I didn't want him making any moves on Max anytime soon.

"Fang, don't love me," the main character, Max said, but it felt like Max was saying it to me. If felt like she was saying don't love me, it's too late. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

Out of the corner of my eye I looked over at Max, she was blushing too. This made things all of a sudden awkward. I wondered what she was thinking. Was she agreeing with that line? Did she not want me to love her? These questions kept popping up in my mind all through the movie. I couldn't concentrate anymore.

Max's POV

My cheeks must have turned redder than crimson, when Max said to his dog Fang not to love him. Though I did wish Fang wouldn't love me. It would be so much easier for me not to have my mind on him all the time. But, I was also happy that he did love me and I didn't want not to love me.

I looked over to Fang out of the corner of my eye. He was blushing too. I wondered what went through his mind when he heard that line. What was Jinx thinking about that line?

I couldn't even concentrate on the movie anymore.

Jinx put his arm around me. I kind of didn't want him touching me right now, but I put my head on his shoulder. I don't know why, maybe to make him feel better, so he wouldn't think that anything was wrong. His cologne smelled sweet.

Jinx's POV

Wow, that was a very interesting line, I thought to myself. I wonder what was going through Max and Fang's minds. I hope that wouldn't make them all awkward between each other. I could already see Max was turning crimson. I couldn't see Fang's reaction though, but he was always pretty good with keeping his emotions hidden.

I put my arm around Max's shoulder, as she laid her head on my shoulder. I was happy to have her by my side. This whole idea that Fang had was really great. We got to spend time together as a whole flock. And not just sitting around kind of thing, but going out and doing things together. I really had to thank Fang after the movie for dinner last night and the movie tonight.

I glanced at Fang and I could see him glaring at me. I guess it was because of the position me and Max were in. I tried not to care, Max was my girlfriend I was aloud to put my arm around her if I wanted too, but I didn't want to hurt Fang's feelings. I kept my arm around Max though; I couldn't pull it off of her.

The movie soon ended. I thought it was really great. It was full of excitement, comedy, and romance. As the credits began to roll, the whole flock stood up stretching. It was a long movie, two and half hours. My legs felt all wobbly as I began to walk down the steps. Max followed me and the rest of the flock followed her. Once we were outside I whistled for three taxis.

"Thank you so much, Fang," Max said giving Fang a huge hug. I could feel jealousy rise in the pit of my stomach.

Fang's POV

Max thanked me and then gave me a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I could smell the sweet scent of her cherry shampoo. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I never wanted to let go of her. I just wanted hold her in my arms forever. I was glad to know that the line in the movie didn't make things to awkward between us.

"Okay, Fang, you can let go now," Max laughed softly.

"Oh sorry," I blushed, but I quickly covered up my embarrassment.

"Yeah, dude, thanks for the movie and dinner," Jinx thanked me, clearing his throat.

"Your welcome, it's my pleasure, I'm just happy to spend time with everyone,"

"Well, we better get home its getting pretty late, its already nine forty-seven, and it will take us thirty minutes to get home," Angel realized looking at her watch.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Iggy sighed. I didn't think he wanted to go home just yet. We scooted into our taxis and drove off.

When we arrived at the apartments everyone took there separate ways, Iggy, Brianna, and Gazzy went into there apartment, Nudge and Angel walked into theirs next door, and Max, Jinx, and I walked into ours.

Max and Jinx walked into their bedroom and I walked into the guest room. I started to get dressed into my black p.j. pants. I took off my shirt and jumped into bed. Today was a very eventful day. Tomorrow was going to be the same way. I wondered what they would want to do tomorrow. Maybe I would just let them decide. I couldn't think of anything.

Max's POV

Tonight was fun. I loved going to the movie, even though I didn't really watch it. I got over the whole line thing when I gave Fang that hug. I don't even know why I hugged Fang. I just thought it was a nice way of thanking Fang for the evening.

I got dressed into my p.js and hopped into bed, tomorrow was going to be a busy day at the café, and I needed to be rested. Jinx crawled into bed next to me. I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good night, babe," I smiled.

"Good night, Max," Jinx cooed as he kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a nice peaceful sleep.

**Well, that is about twelve pages. So I'm going to have to cut it here, but don't worry, next chapter will be the rest of the week. Please review, I will update as soon as I can. **

**By the way after next chapter, I won't be updating for a while, I'm going to type back up chapters for when school starts. I know once school starts I won't have as much time to type so I'm going to stock up on some chapters so I can post once a week and still have time to get more chapters typed. Any way please review!! Thanks for reading!**


	12. AN sorry! dont review!

Disclaimer: well this is obvious I don't own Maximum Ride

**DO NOT REVIEW THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

**Well, I try to get ahead in life and everything gets messed up! ok this is what happened, I had three chapters typed up ready to post, I was planning to post on September 9****th****, but when I came home that day my computer was crashed, I lost all of my work, every single thing, I lost all my one shots that I was going to post randomly, and my future projects, and my future chapters. So I am so sorry. **

**I am sorry I really am, so what I think is going to happen is now that I am used to high school, I am going to start updating weekly again. Usually on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, one of those days, that's all I think I need to start getting in my writing mood. **

**So anyway, thank you so much to the ones who have reviewed! You made me so happy that you guys like my story. Also I have a poll up, on stories I will write after I finish this one, which will be a while, but I need to get a head start on that, this time I'm going to back it up on a hard drive. Lol XD **

**For my very devoted readers, I have some of this chapter typed up and if you want you can PM me and I will give you a sneak peek of the next chapter, but only if you PM me. **

**DO NOT REVIEW THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!! **

**Once again I am soooooooo sorry. I should be posting by the end of this month. **


	13. Phantom of the Opera

**Fang's POV**

The work day passes in a blink of an eye. It was already closing time and then we would be going to what I had planed for all of us to do tonight. A little angel told me that Max had been dying to see Phantom of the Opera, but she just never had time to actually go and see it. So, being the wonderful me, I ordered eight fifth row seat tickets.

I waited outside with Jinx, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy. Max and Brianna were inside checking over everything, and probably girl talking while they were at it. Angel and Nudge were standing next to each other chatting away about Angel's date on Friday. Gazzy and Iggy were talking and I was kind of scared to know what they were talking about, more than likely bombs. Jinx and I just stood there not looking anywhere in particular.

"Hey, everybody, come here, I wanna tell you something," Iggy announced. All our heads shot up and stared at him.

"Ok," we all said at the same time, eye brows raised and questioning in our voices.

"Huddle together, I don't want the girls inside hearing this," Iggy whispered moving his hands, signaling us forward.

"So what do want to tell us that you don't want the girls to hear?" Jinx question Iggy quietly. We were all wondering the same thing. I looked over at Angel and I knew she knew. She was bursting with enthusiasm, so it was probably something really exciting and great.

"I want to propose to Brianna. On Sunday," Iggy simply said, but there was a hint of nervousness in his, voice. His facial features showed that he was serious though. I could tell in his sightless blue eyes.

"Whoa, really dude, you must be pretty sure and serious about this woman. I don't blame you either she is super nice," I congratulated him. I was happy that he found someone that he loved, but inside I was also a little jealous that he might have the one he loved, while I might never have Max.

'Thanks, so do you guys I think I should do this?" he asked us unsure if it was too early or not.

"Well, duh!" Angel and Nudge giggled, shaking with joy.

"Totally," Gazzy replied.

"Well, you love her and she loves you, you do the math," Jinx responded in a flat duh voice.

"I haven't seen you guys be around each other much, but from what I have notice you guys make a wonderful couple." I told him. It was true I hadn't seen them be around one another much since I been with them, but I could tell that they were made for each other and that was all there was to it.

"K good, I will, that means, you and Jinx will help me go ring shopping Saturday," he pointed to me and then Jinx.

"Hey what about me?" Gazzy said sounding insulted.

"Do you really want to be around a bunch of guys talking about love, besides you'll get bored in two seconds? I thought you wanted to spend time with Angel, you haven't really talked to her one on one much," Iggy replied to him. I don't know why he didn't want Gazzy to come, but it was true that he would loose interest in ring shopping as soon as we got to the ring shop.

"I guess that's true," He laughed.

**Brianna's POV**

Me and Max were cleaning up the kitchen, while everyone else was outside. This was good because I needed to talk to Max alone anyway. I was getting freaked out because Iggy and I had been dating for almost four years and he hasn't even asked me to marry him yet. We even lived together. Was he afraid of commitment? Was I not good enough for him? Did he not love me enough to be a lifetime partner? What if he had a side relationship? All these questions rushed through my head over and over again. My heart started to beat two times faster than it should. I loved Iggy more than anyone in the world; I could never picture myself with anyone else in my life.

"Hey Max…" I sighed staring at the towel I had in my hand that I was using to dry the dishes.

"Hmm," she acknowledged that she heard me, but she didn't look up from cleaning off the stove.

"Do you think Iggy really, really loves me, like more than anyone in the world?" I asked her with doubt filling the tone in my voice.

"Of course he does what makes you think he doesn't?" She stopped in the middle of cleaning and looked over at me like I was insane.

"Well, we've been dating for like four years, and we live together, but we aren't married. Most people that date that long and live together are married by now. I'm scared that he doesn't want to get married, like he is waiting for something better to come along, or something. Maybe he already does," I was beginning to have an uneasy feeling fill my stomach.

"Don't worry about it, I know he loves you and besides, when would he actually have time to cheat on you, he's with us 24/7. He is just slow about some things and we were always on the run, maybe he has waited to so long because he didn't want you to get hurt if the enemy found out that you guys were a thing," she filled me in with insight as to why Iggy might be acting this way.

"I guess your right, its just, I love him so much and I want to get married and have a beautiful wedding and have Nudge and Angel as my brides maids, and you as my maid of honor," I started to yammer on about my dream wedding plans.

"It's ok, I'm sure he will purpose one day, just be patient, good things come to those who wait," Max laughed, giving me a reassuring smile.

After that we continued to clean up the rest of the kitchen, finishing up a few little things. It didn't take, but ten minutes, and we were done. I looked around after I put the dishes away and cleaned out the sink. I was making sure I didn't miss anything that still needed some work. Max had completed cleaning off the counters, and disinfecting the tables in the eating area. There was nothing left for us to do but lock the door on the way out.

"Looks like we are done here, lets go see what Fang has in store for our adventure around the town tonight," I laughed. I loved this thing we did every night. It beat sitting around in a crowed apartment watching T.V. plus I got to spend time with my Iggy.

"Ok let's go," Max said picking up the keys of the table as we walked outside.

**Fang's POV**

Max and Brianna came back outside. They were finally finished, I was excited about telling everyone what we were going to do tonight, and ecspecally since Angel told me that Max wanted to see Phantom of the Opera for the longest time. I wanted to make this night special for her and everybody else, but mostly Max.

"Ok everybody, I got us tickets to Phantom of the Opera tonight, eighth row," I announced, suppressing my excitement of this revealing news. Angel and Nudge weren't shocked, bug surprise there, not sarcasm.

"Oh, my, god, really? Did you seriously get tickets to that show?" Max's voice started to squeak with joy. She asked me these questions as if I was pulling her chain and I was just playing some kind of joke on her. I nodded though, trying to hide my amusement of her reaction.

"Yay, this is amazing! Fang how'd you get eight, eighth row seats?" she asked me all of a sudden, shocked.

"I have my talents," I said slyly, I didn't want to give away how much money I had spent to get these tickets. She wouldn't be happy, it would be in her nature to try and pay me back. I didn't want her to do that though, this was a gift, a totally selfless thing I wanted to do.

"I was thinking we would just pick something up on the way to the theater. The show doesn't start until nine and it's only seven right now, any suggestions?" I asked for their ideas looking at my watch.

"Oh I know, I know," Gazzy shouted waving his hand in the air, jumping around.

"Where?" Iggy asked grabbing Gazzy, so he would stop running around like a total maniac.

"Hooters, with all the Hooter girls," He cried happily punching his fist in the air.

"Yeah, great idea," Jinx, Iggy, and I agreed. It sounded like a perfectly good idea to me. What guy wouldn't want to have a bunch of total hot girls surrounding them as they ate some wings?

"JINX, FANG," Max glared over in Jinx and I direction. She had fire in her eyes, like she would kill anyone of us any second.

"IGGY, GAZZY," Brianna shouted at them. She was just as angry as Max, maybe even angrier.

"Uhh, I mean, very bad idea, very bad, how about McDonalds," I coughed and stuttered. I looked over in Max's direction giving her thumbs up hoping to gain her approval. She nodded, but she gave me a look that said that she was not going to let it drop that easily.

"Ok, so McDonalds it is," I said.

**Max's POV**

The guys were being such pigs! I would have thought they would grow out of that, but no, they are boys, so of course not. I would have never guessed that Jinx would agree to that he has never been much of sexist pig, but he's a guy so I guess he would be sometimes. We all agreed that we would just go to the regular McDonalds, it was fast and easy.

I kept glaring at Fang and Jinx as we walked down the street in the mass of New Yorkers and tourist. I made sure that everyone was sticking close together. It was easy to get separated from one another. I knew we were all adults and if we got lost we knew were Broadway was and we would just meet outside the theater that was playing Phantom of the Opera, but I guess I still felt like the mother and I wanted to keep my flock safe and protected. It also felt more like the old days when I was fourteen and Fang was my right hand man and always had my back. I was beginning to feel like the old fourteen year old Max and I liked it.

I turned my head to the left to see Fang walking along beside me. He was smiling one of his world class gorgeous smiles that made my heart melt. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, making me blush. I hoped it wasn't all that noticeable. I missed seeing his rare beautiful smiles, but now he was back so I couldn't really miss them anymore. He had been only back for a week, but it felt like he never really left. I had grown so used to him being with me again. I couldn't picture life any different. It felt like life had gone back to normal, or as normal as my life can be.

I cannot believe how generous Fang had been this week, doing all this just to spend time with each other and have a terrific time, breaking away from the old routine, or watching T.V. at night. Plus, I thought it was amazing how he got eighth row seats to Phantom of the Opera. I had no idea how he did it and he wasn't giving away much info or how he did it. I hope he didn't spend a fortune on us.

"What are you staring at?" Fang's gentle, rich voice broke my thoughts.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking, that's all, sorry," I looked down, trying to hide the crimson blush on my face. I hadn't even realized that I was staring at Fang.

"It's fine," he replied and he was silent once again. I was hoping that he would keep talking. I loved how his voice sounded. It made my heart race and made me more attentive. I could listen to him talk for hours on end. The way he spoke calmed me, it was deep, and full. No, stop it Max, you have a boyfriend that you love, and who loves you more than anyone in the world.

Jinx was over to my right; I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled a drop dead smile almost as bright and gorgeous as Fang's. I could feel time stop all around me, and it was just me and Jinx, standing there looking into each others eyes. His eyes held so much intensity and love in them I could not bring myself to tear my gaze away. As I stood there with Jinx, I could hear the angels sing. Wow, I sound like some really cheesy really romantic chick flick.

I took Jinx's hand and returned back to reality. He laced our fingers together, and smiled even wider down at me. I felt his warm lips press against lightly on my cold cheek. I felt warm and fuzzy inside, but it only lasted a quick second.

He whispered softly in my ear, "I love you." I wanted to jump on and make out with Jinx right that moment, but I couldn't because we were out in public and I didn't like PDA. I thought it was ok with the cute flirty stuff, but nothing more.

I stood on my tip toes to reach his ear and coo delicately in his ear, "I love you more."

He looked over at me and shook his head no, "I love you more."

I giggled, "Na ah, I do." Jinx didn't even try to fight back because in the end he knew I would win, instead he just wrapped me in his arms and kept me protected in his loving embrace. We did a funny dance as we tried walking like that down the streets.

"Oh look over there, we can go eat there," Nudge pointed out. I don't know why she wanted to go to this McDonalds, they were on each and every corner you turned, but I guess it was just because she was starving and she wanted to eat now. Yes, she was still the same hungry all the time Nudge that was for sure. I shrugged my shoulders; it didn't really matter where we ate.

"Come on guys lets go," I said untangling myself from Jinx's grip. The rest of the flock followed behind me as we walked through the doors. The place wasn't all that crowded, but then again it was about seven thirty and there was a McDonalds everywhere you looked.

I signaled Fang to order first. "No ladies first," he insisted.

"I don't know what I want yet, so you can go," I replied, giggling. He shrugged his shoulders and shifted up to the counter. The cashier flashed a flirty smile as blew a big pink bubble with her gum and popped it.

"How may I help _you?_" she giggled childlike, twirling a lock of his black hair between her fingers. He pushed her hand away and completely ignored her attempt of flirting with him. Her smile faded a little, but I could tell that she wasn't going to give up. She flipped her long red hair behind her shoulder and stood up taller, trying to make her boobs pop out more.

"I would like five cheeseburgers, three large fries, and four coca colas," he bluntly said. The girl's smile faded away even more, her flirting attempts didn't seem to be working. I wanted to go up and laugh in her face; she would never win Fang over.

"Coming right up sir," she giggled and batted her long eye lashes at Fang. I could feel the anger boil inside of me. Who did this little girl think she was? Did she seriously think she had a chance with Fang? I started to have flash backs to when the red-head-wonder kissed Fang. I remembered how my stomach felt and I wanted to ripped her throat out. Before I was even aware of my actions, I let a growl slip through my lips.

"Max are you alright?" Jinx question me, with concern filling his hazel eyes. He put a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me, even if he didn't know why I was upset. Immediately, I felt guilty for being jealous that some girl was flirting with Fang. I had Jinx and Fang deserved someone.

"Huh, oh yeah, yeah I'm fine," I lied through my teeth. I gave him a small reassuring smile, in an attempt to convince Jinx that I was alright. But, it looked like my attempt was futile because I could tell he didn't look convinced at all.

"Oh ok, whatever you say," he sighed and dropped the subject. Nudge, Angel, Brianna, and Iggy had already ordered and Gazzy was finishing up. That only left me and Jinx. I stepped up to the counter with Jinx.

"Hi! How may I help you?" the same red head bimbo chick asked in a seductive tone as she stared into Jinx's eyes. It made my skin crawl. I could not believe that she was trying to flirt with Jinx. First Fang, now Jinx, who in the world did she think she was, Ms. America ?

"Um…we'll have seven cheeseburgers, five large fries and eight Mountain Dews," Jinx ordered ignoring her just as Fang did. I felt happy that he was loyal and wasn't fooled by some red-head-wonder. She gave me a disgusted look, like she thought I was some kind of pig, but she only smiled and giggled when she looked over at Jinx.

"Is that all I can get you, or would like something else?" she bit her lip and gave him a sly seductive look. I slipped my hand around Jinx's waist, making sure she knew that Jinx was mine and that there was no chance in this lifetime that she would get him.

"Yeah that's all," Jinx said smiling down at me and not even glancing at the cashier. She looked totally dumbfounded like she had never been shot down in her life, let alone two guys in the same night. I smiled at her sarcastically. With one last glare she turned around and started to get our food.

**Jinx's POV**

What was this woman? She was hitting on Fang, and then me. Max linked her arm around me. The red-head looked totally dumbfounded as I looked at Max and smiled. She looked like she had never been rejected by a guy, even if he did have a girlfriend.

She wasn't even that hot. She had shoulder length red hair, green eyes, and bright red lips that was way to bright against her pale completion. Besides the only girl I had eyes for was Max, and no girl could change that.

As the girl stood there waiting for our food to come out. I bent down and kissed Max on the cheek. The girl just looked at us with a jealous expression. I was hoping that the girl would get the idea that I was in a relationship with someone who I loved and adored very much. The other half of the flock had already found seats and began to eat their food while it was still hot.

"Ok your total will be seventy seven dollars and forty three cents," the cashier grunted. Fang came up beside us out of no where and began to take out his wallet.

"Fang, no stop it, I got it," Max insisted as she pulled out her credit card and swiped it before Fang had a chance to argue. Her eyes sparkled at him as she smiled at him. She started into his eyes deeply and he started back.

Max was acting so weird tonight around Fang, first she got jealous when the red head cashier flirted with Fang, and now she was staring deeply into his eyes at random tonight. I was starting to feel a little jealous myself even though Max said that she didn't love Fang anymore, it wasn't much reassurance based on what was going on tonight. Maybe it was just old feeling coming back to the surface, but hopefully Max would get over them.

Our food came out and I grabbed it as the three of walked over to the table that the others had picked out. As soon as I placed the tray down, max grabbed her food and began to eat as fast she could chew.

"Hungry much?" I asked he while I laughed.

"Huh?" she mumbled with her mouth full of food. I thought she looked kind of cute the way she was eating so fast.

"Well, the way your eating it seems like you haven't eaten in day,"

"It's been seven hours since my last meal. So, yeah I'm hungry," Max defended herself as she swallowed her food be for she spoke.

"I'm just playing with you, I didn't mean it in a bad way," I apologized.

"Its ok," she kissed me on the lips. The flock talked amongst themselves as we finished our dinner.

Max, Fang and I had finished eating and were just sitting around talking and relaxing. We weren't in much of a hurry, it was only eight ten. I may not like Fang all that much, but he sure had some fun ideas. He put a smile on Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel's face. That what counted.

Fang and Iggy were sitting across from each other talking about all sorts of stuff like, politics, economy, what's on TV, etcetera. Angel and Nudge were talking about girl things a mile a minute, and pointing out who they thought was cute and hot throughout the restaurant. I will never understand girl talk. Max was sitting there talking to Gazzy she hadn't talk to him much since had come back. He was supposed to go back to his college today, but Max called the school to tell them that Gazzy had a family emergency and would be back on Saturday.

"Well, its eight fifteen we should get going. I would say we should be there about eight forty five to get to our seat without a big mass of people," Fang spoke up.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. We should wash up and go to that bathroom before we go so we don't miss any of the show," I suggested, Max nodded in agreement. Angel and Nudge offered to take the trash over to the trash cans.

The girls and guys departed to the correct restrooms. Max said for all of us to meet outside when we were finished.

The sun had gone down, but it was still bright. The lights lit up the whole street. It looked as if it was day, but the sky was black. The temperature was cool, and a breeze blew my hair into my eyes. I waited outside with Fang, neither of us said a word to one another, nor did we look at each other. The rest of the flock came out and we began to walk over to Broadway.

Max was in between me and Fang, he still hadn't said a single word, he just stared off into space. It looked as if he was zoning out.

**Fang's POV**

We were finally on our way to Broadway. The lights of the city were glimmering brilliantly. Electronic as and billboards, surrounded people, trying to manipulate us what to buy and what not to buy. Hundreds of people filled up the streets, pushing and shoving to get to where they were going.

You could always tell who the New Yorkers were and who were the tourist. New Yorkers elbowed their way through and had an I-don't-care-get-out-of-my-way face on. They cursed like insane people and weren't even aware that they were cursing. The tourists just looked down right insulted, but that was New York for you.

I remembered when we were fourteen and we first came to New York. Those were great time, but also said times. That's when we were looking for our families and when I thought Max was going to die from her brain attacks. Those were time I was with the flock and only had a simple crush on Max. During those times I was able to hide my feelings from the flock and myself, but I got older and it got harder and harder to control how I felt. I couldn't ignore my feeling anymore.

I could not believe how stupid I was to run away. I had fought erasers, flyboys, and countless people trying to kill the flock, and I was never once afraid face them, than I was if Max didn't love me. I was going to stay this time, I could not break that promise that I made to Max years ago, again.

I snuck a glance at Max through the corner of my eye. Her light hazel eyes were glowing with excitement and joy. I could tell that she was happy about this. It was still foreign to me. I was not used to seeing her relax and this open. I remember how she would be looking behind her shoulder every thirty seconds when we were younger. Then again that was eight years ago. The flock was older, Itex was destroyed, and no one had been attacked in years.

"Fang are you ok?" Max concern replacing the excitement that was once glowing brightly in her eyes. It was weird Max used to be the one I would ask about when she was panicky, looking over her shoulder, now it was her. We had seemed to switch places.

"Yeah, fine, just tired," I lied I didn't want her to worry. I wanted her to enjoy herself, and I didn't want to ruin her enthusiastic mood.

"Ok…" she said, but was skeptical.

"Really, I'm fine," I gave her a smile that showed my teeth. She nodded, she accepted the smile, but she still didn't believe me.

**Max's POV**

I loved the singer for the part of Christine. Her voice was pure and beautiful. It rang throughout the theater. I thought it was amazing how she could hit those high notes. Jinx had his hand placed on my thigh, and I placed mine hand over his hand and gave it a little squeeze. He looked up at me and I gave him a small smile.

I looked over at Fang on my right. He seemed really out of it. Something was wrong and the crap he was giving me about being tired was, just crap. He was perfectly fine, until we got here. He was starting to really worry me, but whatever he was hiding I was going to find out. I knew him too well to know that something was up. I sighed and continued to watch the show.

More of the show continued on. It was almost over. The phantom just let Christine and her lover go. I felt bad for the phantom he had loved Christine so much. He loved her with every ounce of his being. Though, towards the end it turned into more of an obsession. That was a little creepy.

The cast came out and sang the ending song. The audience applauded and the lights became brighter. People got out of their seats stretching their arms and legs. I was also stretching, my muscles we so tight from all that sitting. The musical was about three and half hours.

"What's you guys think?" I asked my whole flock. Angel and Nudge were the first to speak up, big surprise there.

"I thought it was amazing, but it was sad, I guess that's why people call it a tragic love story. The phantom loved her so much, but she was in love with someone else, I felt like I was going to cry at the end," the two rambled on.

"It was ok, I'm not much of a romantic musical kind of guy," Iggy said with out any real emotion in his voice. I didn't really expect him to love it like Nudge and Angel.

"I thought it was beautiful," I told everyone. I thought I would just through my opinion in since I was asking everyone else.

"Well, I'm glad I picked something out that you liked," Fang suddenly spoke up. He made me jump, I wasn't even aware he was behind me.

"Yup," I gave him a cocky smile. And he returned the favor.

"Well, we better go and try and catch three cabs before everyone else decides they need one, too," Jinx suggested. He grabbed my hand as we walked out of the building. When we got outside there was a line forming to get a taxi, but no one would really follow that rule.

Luckily, we caught three taxis. Fang, Jinx, and I all rode together. Iggy and Brianna rode together. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy rode together. I looked at the clock, it was twelve fifty-five. It would be about one thirty when we would get home.

I was so tired, it would be a miracle if I stayed up until we got back to the apartments, but I wasn't in the mood to try and fight to keep my eyes open. I closed them and put my head against Jinx's chest, and before I could count to five I was welcomed to a relaxing and welcoming darkness.

**Jinx's POV**

Max fell asleep on my chest. She looked so fragile laying there. I was afraid to touch her, I didn't want to wake her up. I just wanted to watch her and have her close. It was comforting. I looked over at Fang. He had his head against the window. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or was just thinking.

"Fang, Fang, Fang" I whispered, trying to get his attention. He turned his head over to look at me. He had a dull expression on his face.

"Yeah," he asked somewhat annoyed.

"Thanks, for tonight I mean, I have no idea how much money you spent to get those tickets and I don't want to know, but thanks, I know Max has been wanting to see that," I said. Fang's eyes widened a bit, but it was just for a second. I could have been hallucinating for all I know, it was dark.

"You're welcome," he sighed. The rest of the way back we sat in complete silence. The only sound in the taxi was Max's breathing. Once we pulled up to the curb of the apartment complex, I gently shook Max awake.

"Huh, wha-?" she mumbled drowsily. She sat up, pushing away from me. I felt the warmth that I had felt where she had been laying leave me.

"We're home, come on let's get inside and go to bed," I cooed helping her out of the taxi. Fang got out after us and paid the taxi driver. Note to self: remember to pay Fang back. I helped Max up to the steps. Once we were at our door, she pulled out the key and unlocked the door for me.

"I'm fine now," Max laughed. She pushed herself away from me.

"Ok, well I got to go to the bathroom,"

**Fang's POV**

I walked inside and closed the door behind me. Max was standing there looking around. I wonder what she was doing.

"Uhhh…what are you looking at?" I asked her, she shook and turned around.

"Oh, nothing I was just thinking," she sighed. She walked towards me.

"Oh, ok, well night," I gave a tiny wave as I turned around.

"Wait, Fang," she pulled my arm back.

"Yeah," I said a little shocked. What did she want?

"Thanks, for tonight, it was amazing really, I had so much fun." She sighed looking down at her feet. Something was up, she was hesitating about something.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just-," she stopped short and took a few steps towards me. She took my hand and began to stroke it. Then out of nowhere she stood on her tip toes and gave me a peck on the cheek. It felt warm and I could feel tingles from where her lips touched my skin. I loved the feeling; it made me feel good, it made me feel happy. I felt like there might be hope that Max may still love me. I knew that was silly though, it was only a peck on the cheek.

"I'm sorry," she quickly said and ran off towards her bedroom. I placed my hand over the spot where she kissed me. I felt that happy emotion come back and I entered "my room" and I crashed on the bed, welcoming the sleep that shortly came afterwards.

**Ohhh, boy that was a really long chapter for me, 5,558 words, 15 pages, and a lot more time than I thought it would take me. I'm so sorry, I have no excuse really. I was half way done with the chapter then I didn't like it so I deleted it, and this turned out a lot better. **

**Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I only have so much of an attention span. Lol, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I know Max is a little OOC, but you have to understand she is older and so is the flock, they destroyed Itex, and nothing bad has happened to them since. **

**Please, please, please, please, please review! I will update when I can. XD**


	14. The end I'm sorry AN

I am sooooooooooo sorry but I am sad to announce that I am discontinuing this story. My friend who I have been friends with for ages has decided we are not friends anymore. We were working on this story together sort of. The character Brianna was based off of her. I just don't see a point to keep writing this if it makes me want to cry every time I write this. I have also been growing out of Maximum Ride fanfiction. I just don't have the time or the heart to put in this story anymore. I have tried to continue writing this for you my faithful readers, but I just can't anymore.

Once again I am sooooooooooooooo super sorry, but I start to cry every time I start to type. You guys know what its like when you have to write something for English that's really boring and you don't want to do. Who wants to write anything that makes you depressed and bored? That's kind a how I'm feeling about this story now.

My apologies………..Maximumride24


	15. Continue?

Heyy guys! sooo its been like ummm what 4 years since I've written this ahahaha….i was wondering if you all would want me to continue the rest of this story. I will not follow the plots of the last 2 books only because I honestly didn't care for them. Also my ability to write has changed drastically, so the styles would be kind of off. My plot will stay the same though! I found the outline the other night I had written when I was 14 aha sooo if you are interested in me continuing just let me know!:)


End file.
